He Could Do Anything
by Child of Gallifrey
Summary: After being told to leave the TARDIS forever Rose is forced back home on earth. The Doctor returns hoping to erase everything with a proposition for Rose. A chance to change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, So I've re-done this chapter because i wanted to. Um just so you are clear its set i think after Idiots Lantern before the Doctor says he believes in Rose. So they've met Sarah Jane and everything but Mickey didn't decide to stay on the parallel universe. He left the TARDIS pretty much after the Age of Steel and went back home to look after Jackie.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who though i wish i did.**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Doctor I love you. You can't just leave me. Please! Please take me with you."

There was just a shake of his head. I broke down. I couldn't do anything. I sank to the floor of the consol room; a room that was once my favourite place in the universe.

I tried again. "Doctor please, don't do another Sarah Jane"

I saw him wince at her name. He knew that I had struck a chord.

"You promised me. I wasn't going to be left behind. You said not me."

"Promises can be broken." His voice was flat. There was no emotion anywhere.

"I love you." I choked.

My throat was dry. I couldn't cope with this.

"Rose Tyler." I lifted my head to find him looking at me. "Rose Tyler. You have no idea how much I care for you. How much I love you. You have no idea."

I was confused. If he loved like he said then why was he doing this to me?

"But…" He cut me off.

"I have never loved someone like I love you Rose. It's not that I can't love you but when you are gone I won't be able to go on. I won't cope. I will die of broken hearts. That can and will happen if I let this get out of hand. I have already let this get too far. I will not be able to cope at all. Watching you wither and die away like a flower. Can't you understand? I want to remember you for all of time. It's selfish I know but that's just who I am and you can't change that. I love you too much to let you die in front of me."

I swallowed. Looking into his eyes there was no hidden lie. It was the complete truth. He loved me. That was a clear as day. And yet I was being exiled. Back to the stinking planet on which I was born.

"All those things we've done together. Am I just supposed to forget that?" I was annoyed now. This couldn't be happening.

"I can't help you there Rose. Please go now." I stood up slowly and looked around the room.

It looked the same as the first time I walked in. Nothing ever changed.

"Doctor you will remain here forever. When you think of me, think of this moment and how much pain you have caused me. I regret to say this but you have now ruined my life. Enjoy that knowledge Doctor because I will always love you."

He said nothing. He wasn't even looking at me anymore.

His eyes had drifted to the floor in what seemed like shame. I felt guilty for saying those things but it was true. I walked outside the TARDIS and watched it disappear for the last time.

My life would never be the same.

**

* * *

**

The Doctor's POV

It's been years since I told Rose to leave.

I walk my ship alone.

My footsteps echo along the walls. I'm more alone then I have ever been in my entire life time. Nothing is the same anymore

Everyday I find another item of her clothing or possessions. And each time it cuts me deeper.

Rose was wrong.

I don't die quickly. My pain is twice the amount she would ever feel.

Two hearts twice the amount of love.

I had double cracks in my body. I lived forever.

Time slowly eating away at me from the inside.

Something no amount of regenerations would fix. I don't go anywhere anymore.

Just floated in the Time Vortex hoping that maybe one day things might get better.

I thought maybe I could go back to Rose.

Tell her I made a mistake. But I didn't have the strength anymore.

She had taken it all with her when she walked out those doors.

Sitting in my lab I imagined ways I could make her stay with me forever.

Was there a way to create a Timelord out of human?

Surely I could create a way.

I _would_ create a way.

I am the Doctor, the last Timelord.

I can do anything.

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed that. There will be more, i think.**

**Please review xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, Chapter two. Hope you enjoy. I might've got Rose's size wrong, I don't know what size she is but just go with it. Also her age might be a little wrong.**

**

* * *

**

Doctor's POV

Running back to the controls my brain was whizzing. I couldn't find the right information.

"Come on! Think stupid, think!"

I whacked my head trying to get my over filled brain to work properly. "Ah! my head is too small! THINK THINK!"

There had to be a way I could be with Rose forever. Some way I could make Rose live forever with me and time wouldn't matter. I stopped suddenly. Could it be? "No… yes…it didn't always work before…what about something else…fuse that with blood…yes…yes…I would be painful…would Rose survive?...she is strong enough…yes… yes…That's it!" I felt like a maniac walking backwards and forwards talking to myself but I'd done it. I had found a way to make Rose stay with me forever.

I felt like running around screaming eureka! I did one small jump for joy before dignity over took and I set the TARDIS for present day Earth. She hummed in appreciation for moving again. I had neglected her for too long. I rubbed her soothingly. "I'm sorry old girl I really am. But I'll get Rose back soon enough and everything will be alright." I hope…

**

* * *

**

Rose's POV

Life seems to drag on forever. Time takes longer each second. For the first 4 months I didn't do anything. It doesn't sound like a long time but it felt like eternity. I wouldn't eat or sleep.

I dropped 4 sizes. Mum practically forced food into me when my baggy pants had rolls on the rolls. Size 8 and nothing fitted. My clothes hang like ghosts of the people I've been. My life like my clothes doesn't fit me anymore. Life is boring and uninteresting. Mum doesn't know the proper truth. I didn't tell her anything and she made her own conclusion that he dumped me. She is not far off the truth but I don't fill her in on the details. I couldn't do that to her.

She has had proper doctors around to ask me questions but that got no where. I wouldn't say a word. Just lay in my bed surrounded by my blankets and own self pity.

One night Mum called Mickey over and left us together. He just started talking about everything and anything. And then I couldn't help myself. It was like the Themes flood barriers broke and the truth flowed from my mouth. Mickey looked shocked as I started spilling my worries onto him. He never said a word. He let me cry and wail and shout and curse to my hearts content. When he left I slept for the first time, deep, proper sleep. When I woke it felt like a weight had been lifted and I could move again.

Now 1 year later and I'm still a size 8. Food doesn't have the same interest me anymore. I would be smaller but Mum keeps force feeding me.

"I refuse to have a daughter that is fine with becoming skin and bone just because someone ditched her." She told me one night over dinner as she treated me like a child.

Not allowed to leave the table unless I had eaten everything. I almost feel bad for Mum. She still doesn't know the truth about what happened to me. Mickey won't tell her because he believes I should tell her. I won't.

I'm back to working at the shop but it doesn't cover it. I keep thinking that I wouldn't go with him if he begged me but I know that's not true. I keep straining my ears for any sound of alien encounters or the TARDIS. Nothing. Christmas's are as boring as ever. I wonder if the aliens only came here just because of the Doctor. It's all been quiet since he left me.

Walking home from work I rounded the corner and froze.

There it was. That beautiful blue box was standing on the pavement. People just walked straight past it; that perception filter thing, but I could see it. I knew it was there. No it couldn't be. I was just a trick of my mind. I walked over it. It was real enough; solid wood.

I could go in or I could run as fast as I could away from it. My hand fingered the key around my neck. I was allowed to go in, he gave me that privilege.

As my thoughts drifted to him I felt eyes on me. I turned.

"No, no! It can't be! You left me!" I cried as he came into focus. He was in the same outfit; brown suit with the trench coat. I backed away worried. Was this a trick? My back hit the side of the TARDIS.

"Rose I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He came closer, standing a few feet in front of me. He was just out of reach of my touch. My hands curled into fists at my sides. I couldn't hold it in. I let my bundled up anger fly.

"What the hell are you doing here?! You ruined my life! You selfish alien! How did you expect me to go on when you showed me the wonders of the universe and then dump me back home?! I can see what Sarah Jane was going through. You left me and now you come back and say you're sorry and that's it? Well that's not going to cover it mate. Sorry isn't good enough. You can't take back what is said and done!"

I stopped gasping for breath. I looked at the Doctor properly.

He had tears in his eyes. Crap, what had I done? Well done Rose you made a 903 year old Timelord cry. That's got to count for something.

"Rose."

All he seemed to say was my name. I couldn't do anything. He came closer until I could feel his cool breath on my face. With one tentative hand he reached up and cupped my cheek. I leaned towards his touch involuntary.

"Rose. I am so sorry for what I did to you. My life has been blank since I told you to leave. It was stupid of me. I thought I'd die when you died but I was wrong. I died the moment you walked out of those doors. It cracked my hearts and I know you did nothing wrong. It was my entire fault. I have never been so stupid in my life. I know sorry doesn't cover it but I want you to know I know I was wrong to make you leave. I want you to know that you can come back with me when ever you want. If you don't then I would want you to know that I'd do anything for your forgiveness; anything at all."

I closed my eyes and sighed. How I wanted to go with him. See the wonders of the universe again. Defeat aliens and save civilizations.

But he had ruined my life and I don't know how I would cope with it.

"Doctor I…"

I couldn't say anything. Taking a deep breath I pulled away from his touch.

"Doctor, Can I come inside? Can we talk about it?" He smiled.

"Of course Rose. I'd love to." Without thinking to he took my hand and led me inside the TARDIS.

I had missed this. God I had missed this. It was still the same. We made our way to the kitchen which was past my old bedroom. I still had stuff in there. Stuff I hadn't even thought about it till now. Boy this was going to be hard.

* * *

**Like? Don't Like? Please review they make my day.**

**xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so pleased with the feed back everyone has given me thanks so much. I just love reviews  
**

**So here is the third chapter just like you asked. Enjoy

* * *

**

**Doctor's POV**

Sitting down opposite her with a cup of tea in my hands it felt like old times.

I had no idea what she was going to say or how this was going to affect our lives.

What if she had moved on? I would be fine with that. Sure, that would be no problem. I told myself before I landed that I would see what she wanted to do and no more.

Who was I kidding?

I would do anything to have her back in my life permanently. I watched as she lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip. My memory slipped back to the fateful day on New New Earth when Cassandra used Rose's body to kiss me. I could still feel her lips on mine; Rose's lips. I always wanted to know if it was more than just Cassandra fuelling it.

Though unless by some miracle she stays with me then I wouldn't have any idea how much did Rose actually love me? I wanted to be the one to start the talking. Picking the first thing that came to my mind.

"You're looking good Rose." She ignored my comment on her figure and went straight to the point.

"Doctor, I need to know why you came back. Why have you found me again?" I could hardly think. Why had I come back to find her? Could I tell her I loved her more now than ever before? Taking a deep breath I told her the truth.

"Rose, I'm sorry, so sorry that I made you go. It was the worst decision in my entire lifetime. I had to find you, tell you I need you, and tell you I set you apart from anyone in this entire stinking universe. Nothing can compare to you Rose Tyler. Since you left I've been a shell, a lost soul living inside the TARDIS because you took me away when you left. Everything I was left with you. Rose, oh Rose, just your name is perfect. Everything about you is perfect. Tell me you secrets and ask me your questions. I want to know every little detail about you, god that sounds creepy, but it's true. Let's go back to the start, where it all began. From the moment I held your hand and told you to 'run' I knew there was something special about you and if I had my way I would find you again. I tried to ignore you but I kept running in circles back to you. I don't think science could prove what I felt about you. I didn't say that life with me would be easy and it was stupid that I made you leave. I knew nothing would be easy once we started again."

"Nobody said it would be this hard."

"I know and I'm sorry. I truly am Rose. For everything I did. But know this Rose Tyler, I love you with both my hearts and nothing will ever change that. Rose I love you more that I did when I forced you to leave. But the reason I came back was to ask you to come travelling with me again. What do you say? Can we go back to the way things were? "

"Nothing will be the same now." She spoke into her drink in a small voice that I had to lean forward to hear her. I watched as she raised her gaze from her cup to my eyes. She had a look of surprise and wonder. She knew the truth now.

"I didn't know you felt that way Doctor. You never said anything ever. Why not? We could've been together all this time. None of this issue would've started. Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked at Rose who was still confused over my feelings. "I never told you because I was afraid."

"Doctor you aren't afraid of anything. I never seen you flinch at the number of aliens you've defeated."

I shook my head. "I was afraid of losing you Rose. Each time you got caught up in a problem a part of me died; part of me wanted to rip up the universe to save you; part of me froze because I was scared I wouldn't be able to save you. I don't want to lose you again Rose and the only time I really lost you was because of me. I won't let that happen again. I love you Rose Tyler."

"Doctor I want to stay with you for eternity." I looked at her shocked. Was she really saying this or was it my mind making up want I wanted to hear? She continued when I didn't speak. "I want to spend eternity with you Doctor. My entire feeble human lifetime no matter what happens. "

I shook my head again. "But what good is eternity, when you outlive everyone you love?" I asked her.

She gave me a weak smile. "You are the one I love with all my heart and besides I can't live for eternity. Humans have limited life spans."

I caught her gaze and held it strong. "What if I told you I knew a way to make you live forever; as a Timelord."

Rose gasped; just the reaction I was looking for. "You can really do that? All my time with you I've dreamt of becoming a Timelord, or Timelady as I've joked to myself, and you're now saying my dream can come true."

I nodded. "I am Rose."

**Rose's POV**

I looked at the Doctor stunned. A way to make me a Timelord! My stupid single human heart skipped a beat. Was he being serious? I wait for the joke to start but he said nothing. I opened and closed my mouth. I felt like a fish. What could I say? I wanted to scream and shout at him for leaving me but then again the truth in his eyes told me that he had found a way. My amazing brilliant Doctor had found a way to change a fragile human into a Timelord.

"How… What…Why…?" I stammered finding my lost voice.

He grinned at me. "It's simple really; I don't know why I didn't think of it before. I just take a sample of my blood, fuse it with nano-genes and inject it into your blood stream. Because my blood will be superior to yours the nano-genes will recognize the superior form and change your blood and organs and fuse them into Timelord. I have to say Rose, it's going to hurt; probably more pain then you've ever felt in your life. Growing another heart won't be easy." The Doctor saw me wince. "Whats wrong?"

I shook her head. "Nothing." Silently praying he wouldn't push it.

"Rose…" Bugger.

Taking a deep breath I explained. "Fine, it's the needles. I don't like injections. You should've seen me when mum took me to the doctor's to get my shots. It was a nightmare." The doctor was laughing. "What?" I wasn't shocked at his reaction. It was stupid I knew that but I couldn't help it.

"You're afraid of needles! An army of Daleks or some other alien and you don't flinch but needles?! You are strange indeed Rose Tyler."

"Oh shut up you. Anyway will it work? How long will it take?" I changed the subject quickly.

The Doctor sobered up. "I'm 99.9% sure it will work. And it will probably take a couple of weeks for the process to be complete. But after that you will be a complete Timelady."

"For real?!"

"For real Rose. If that's what you want." The Doctor asked warily.

My eyes widened at his question. "Are you insane!? Of course I want this! When can we start?"

The Doctor smiled again. "If you want, I could start tomorrow. I need to set up the equipment beforehand and organise the nano-genes. You want to stay here tonight?"

I nodded and stood up. The Doctor stood up as well. "Sure but first I will need to talk to mum. She might freak if I just disappear again like last time. She'll think I've thrown myself into the Themes or something." The Doctor winced. I watched the pain and guilt creep up into his eyes. He was blaming himself. Well as much as I wanted to say it wasn't his fault, it was. He was trying to make things better and being mean wouldn't help anyone.

"I bet Jackie's going to slap me again. Since I ruined your life and everything." He gave a half laugh.

I smiled back. "Probably but I'll try and defend you."

The Doctor shook his head. "No need, I deserve it. Mind you; I hope I don't run into Mickey any time soon. He'll probably kill me."

I laughed. "Well, better get it over with then." I moved to leave.

"Rose, wait a second." I turned. The Doctor was coming around the table.

"What?"

The Doctor placed a hand on my arm. "Just this." He leant down and I stayed stock still. I was shocked. I gasped when his lips caught my own. His lips were soft and kind and I couldn't help but respond. My arms snaked around his neck and my hands buried themselves in his big hair as his moved around my waist. Too soon in my opinion the Doctor broke away. He laughs at my pout.

"Come on. We have to face your mother." He grabs and leads me out of the TARDIS. I say nothing. My mind is still on the kiss.

* * *

**So... what did you think? Just want to know your opinion about the blood and nano genes type thing. Don't know how that idea came to me but there you have it. If you have any other ideas please let me know. I've got another idea but you will have to wait to find out what that is. It comes in in later chapters.**

**xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there. So chapter 4. Sorry its quite short, only the Doctor's POV but i wanted to start the next chapter on Rose's POV because its the start of something. Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews. Loved them. Keep them coming.

* * *

**

Doctor's POV

Rose led me towards the familiar housing estate. I started getting nervous. What had I done to Rose when I left?

Her words echoed in my head. _"She'll think I've thrown myself into the Themes or something."_ What had I done to Rose? I compared my memory of my Rose to the Rose standing in front of me. She was thinner; like she hadn't been eating properly in a long time. Her eyes seemed tired. Her hair was thinner and badly kept like she didn't care about how she looked. She was also withdrawn. Not opening up as much as she used to. I guess I'd have to get used to this new Rose.

We came to stop in front of a familiar red door. Wow, it had been ages since I'd been here.

"Hey Rose, wait." A plan had formed in my head. Rose turned her eyebrows raised in question. God she was beautiful. No, think. "Do you mind going in first and telling Jackie whats going on? That way she can brace herself. You know and that way we might miss the slapping episode." Rose laughed. It was good to hear her laugh. She might be letting the walls around her down, one by one.

"Alright, good plan. I'll do my best." I nodded in thanks.

"Good luck." Giving her a quick kiss Rose opened the door.

"I may need it." I laughed as Rose slipped through the door. I listened intently. No raised voices yet. It may take a little longer than a few minutes.

I started pacing; walking back and forward along the landing outside the door.

Would it really work nano-genes and blood?

Sure my blood was capable of changing Rose but it would be irreversible. There was another way that I knew of for certain. We used way back during the war to heal the wounded in battle when there wasn't enough time to regenerate. It was like regeneration but not the same. I knew for certain that way was painful having experienced it before at first hand but not everyone survived it. It was risky and if I tried it with Rose it would the biggest gamble of my life.

Would she survive?

What if she didn't like having the thoughts of a Timelord?

What if she couldn't cope with the pain?

Would there be pain?

We wouldn't be alone anymore. We'd have each other forever. I'd like that but would she? What would Jackie say when we visited again? Would she notice the difference in Rose? I knew I would but then again we would be equal. Four hearts beating as one. Wow that does sound funny. But we would be as one. Flying across the universe forever in the TARDIS. We would save civilisations, defeat enemies and run forever. I stopped my pacing listening. Wait for it, wait for it... Yip, Jackie is yelling at Rose. I felt like storming into the flat to save Rose but I knew she could take care of herself. There is Rose's voice rising against Jackie's in equal volume. I moved back towards the door and pressed my ear against the cold wood.

"I don't care if he is God; you are not going with him Rose. Look what he did to you!" Jackie did have a point. I have ruined half of Rose's life.

"Mum, please listen to me. I want to go. My life here is not exciting enough. I'm bored and I'm going no where." Good Rose was still fighting.

"I'm sorry that I'm not some skinny alien boy in a suit. Do you know what it's like for those who get left behind? It's hard. I never know if you're alright, alive, dead or worse. I get the odd phone call and I never see you anymore. I'm sorry that my life here is so boring but you can't go I simply won't let you ruin yourself again. If Pete was here he'd say the same thing."

"Well guess what Mum, he's not. Dad's dead. He died 21 years ago and is not coming back. In fact I know what Dad would say. He'd say go with the Doctor. Make something of your life Rose. He was always trying with his plans and things. You're wrong Mum; Dad would want me to go live my life."

I wasn't breathing now. Their voices had stopped all together. I heard whimpering. Was Jackie crying?

"Mum…I'm sorry… please doing cry. I didn't mean those things." I imagined Rose sitting down on the couch with Jackie holding her tight. "I'm going to get the Doctor now Mum. He can explain some things."

I stood back from the door. I didn't want to be caught eavesdropping; not a good look for a mighty Timelord. The door opened and Rose stood back to let me pass without a word. I walked into the familiar flat with Rose following me. It was as I imagined it. Jackie was sitting on the couch tears streaming down her face. I stopped at the doorway unsure of what to do. Rose came out from behind me to sit next to Jackie. Rose looked from me to the chair the sat opposite the couch. I got the hint. Sitting down across from Jackie I watched her look up. I smiled at her but all I got back was a glare. I winced inside. I guess I deserved that.

"How dare you come back? You ruined Rose's life by leaving her and now expect her to run back into your arms? You haven't been here watching here shrink into herself. It's never been the same since you left and I don't want her going with you." I shrank back against the chair. Jackie was standing up now and looking quite terrifying. "You're just like every other stupid bloke. I thought maybe you'd be different considering you're an alien 'n all but no. I was wrong. You get out this flat right now before I kick that skinny butt of yours all the way to mars where you belong." I sighed.

"Jackie, I'm not from mars." I wasn't really trying. "Listen, I know I ruined Rose's life. I can see that. But I am trying everything that I've done. I know I can't change what I did and I don't like that I did it. It was wrong and if I could go back and change it I would even if I would rip reality apart." She wasn't moved. "What I'm trying to say, Jackie, is that I love your daughter with all my hearts. Everything about her is amazing. I know I was stupid to let her go, even an idiot would know and I realise that now. But I want to change that Jackie." I turned my focus to Rose who was still sitting on the couch. "Rose, I'm truly sorry and if you come with me I know I will spend eternity begging for your forgiveness." Jackie looked dumb struck. She sat down on the couch with a thud.

"Do you really mean that Doctor? You love Rose?" I smiled and nodded.

"With both my hearts Jacks." Jackie sighed.

The door opened and I stood quickly prepared for anything. It was just Mickey. I smiled at him. He stopped still staring at me. Ah, no doubt Rose had told him everything. I waited while Mickey still stared at me. Mickey almost looked comical as he looked from Rose to me and back.

"Hi, Mickey." Rose said awkwardly. Mickey seemed to jolt out of his stillness. He came forward suddenly. Next thing I knew I was punched back against the chair my head spinning. Mickey was breathing heavily.

"Mickey!" I heard Rose scream as I felt her cool hands on my face. With my head still spinning I sat up.

"One hell of right hook there, Mickey the Idiot." I looked at Mickey. He looked shocked at Rose's reaction.

"But… I thought… you said…" he spluttered. Rose made sure I was alright and then turned to Mickey. I watched as she walked past Mickey towards her room leaving me alone with Jackie in the living room. I drummed my fingers on the arms of the chair nervously. We could hear Mickey and Rose in the next room.

"So that's it then? He comes back saying he's sorry and you go running back into his arms. Is that it?" Mickey was arguing.

"As it happens Mickey it is. It's more complicated than that but all you need to know is that I'm going travelling with him again and that's final."

"Rose you can't be serious. This is the man that dumped you back on earth and expected you to forget about everywhere you went and everything you saw. When you told him you loved him but he left you anyway. You can't expect him to change Rose. He's just like every other guy you've met." Mickey was getting desperate. I got more anxious. According to Jackie's expression Rose hadn't given her the full run down. She was looking at me in a way that made me become nervous. I jumped in my seat as Rose answered Mickey in a voice that shook the flats foundations.

"I LOVE HIM! CAN YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? I love the Doctor with all my pathetic human heart. And he loves me Mickey. There is no place in the universe where I'd want to be but with the Doctor travelling in the TARDIS. Next stop everywhere." I stood up carefully; my head was stilling swimming. Rose came out of her room with her bag packed.

"All ready then?" I asked. I was eager to get out of the flat and start the process with Rose.

"Yip I'm ready. Bye Mum, bye Mickey." I watched as Rose gave Jackie and Mickey a hug. I wondered what she was thinking. This might be the last time she sees them as a human. The two people she loved on earth and they were never going to see her again in the same way. I sighed inwardly. It was her choice; I just gave her the option.

"Rose, don't go please. Don't go." I turned to see Jackie clinging onto Rose's arms; tears streaming down her face.

"I've got to Mum. There's nothing here for me. I'll come back I promise but there is so much I haven't seen yet. It's all out there waiting for me. I will come back mum, I never forget you." Rose gently pried her arm for Jackie's grip.

"I love you." She said and followed me to the door. She turned once more to see Mickey moving over to Jackie and holding her tight. I opened the door and reached out my hand. She took naturally and together we walked back to the TARDIS and towards a new adventure.

* * *

**Enjoy? PLease review. More soon**

**xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. Very sorry its taken a while to load this one up. I've been away on Holiday with no access to internet. SO here it is The 5th Chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

Even after all this time I still couldn't believe just how big the TARDIS actually was. Every time I wandered around I swear I found more rooms and corridors then the time before. Sitting on a lab bed I watch the Doctor wander around placing things on benches and setting up strange equipment. The room was similar to the rest of the rooms inside the TADRIS. Plain white walls contained the 10 or so identical white medical beds in a line. Each bed had its own computer system thing which I guess monitored the patient. I wondered who the Doctor had nursed back to health and if I was going to end up in here hooked up to the machines some day. I turned my attention to the Doctor as he poured a familiar bright gold liquid into a needle that all ready contained some of his own blood. I turned my attention away from the needle and on to the Doctor as he walked forward. I silently reminded myself that he wasn't trying to hurt me and I wasn't to punch him or throw a tantrum.

"So you ready then? Any last things you want to do as a human?" He had a wicked grin on his face.

Shifting my hands into my lap I looked into his beautiful brown eyes. "Now Doctor, that sounds like 'any last words'. You haven't been tricking me have you? This isn't going to kill me is it?" I joked with only hint of worry. The Doctor's face changed dramatically.

"I would never willingly kill you Rose Tyler. Surely you know that now." His eyes were so serious that I dropped the joke immediately.

"I was only kidding around. I know you would never harm me. Though, there is one thing. Just one."

"Which is…?" His face was half way between curious and worried. I smiled at his expression. I leaned closer to him placing my hands on his chest so I could feel both hearts beating.

"Just this." I simply said, copying him from before, and closed the gap with my face to capture his lips with mine. I snaked my arms around his neck while I felt him drop the needle carefully on the bed and wrap his arms around me tight. We stayed like that for what felt like a life time and I didn't want it to end. I pulled back sitting properly on the bed, rolled up my sleeve and smiled at the Doctor.

"I'm ready Doctor. I'm ready to become a Timelady." He laughed. I smiled at the way his hair sat all messed up from my hands. He causally flattened it down and picked up the needle. Softly he picked up my arm and found the vein just inside my elbow. My breath hitched as he brought the needle closer; this was going to be hard.

"Look away Rose. I think it helps." I nodded mutely and turned my head.

"Talk to me about random things please. And don't tell me when you are going to do it." I asked focusing all my attention to the opposite wall trrying to find something of interest in the plain white bare wall. I told myself to imagine that the cracks in the wall looked like some kind of animal or something, yet there were no cracks or no indentations for me to find.

"Well, do you remember the time we had both had that drink on the planet Peer Point which made us start skipping uncontrollably?" I laughed remembering. "That was fun wasn't it Rose? We had to skip everywhere. We couldn't do anything else, just skip. My legs have never been the same." I felt a pricking sensation in my arm. The needle was going in. the Doctor stayed quiet for a few seconds and unwillingly I imagined the needle stuck in my arm.

"There we go Rose. All done. Now was that so hard? Just lie down for a minute or so. Just to let the nano genes go to work." Obediently I lay down on the bed staring at the white ceiling. So far so good. I didn't feel any different. I heard the Doctor fiddling around with things in the lab. I sat up slowly.

"You alright?" The Doctor came over to me looking at me intently. I nodded.

"I feel fine." I stood up and promptly collapsed. The Doctor caught me with experienced arms.

"You sure you're alright Rose?" He had a smirk on his face.

"I'm always alright Doctor." I told him copying the very words he had used so often He still hadn't let go of me. "Just…" I felt something move inside me. I wriggled a little. "Wow that's weird. No nothing is wrong just feels strange. Don't worry I'll get used to it I suppose. I should be alright to walk now Doctor." I smiled up at him.

"I know." He said simply. "But I just like holding you."

I laughed. "You can't hold me forever." I moved out of his arms to take a step. Down I went again. Again the Doctor caught me.

"Rose maybe you should sit down for a little longer. You don't seem steady on your feet." The Doctor's voice was worried. Suddenly I felt really tired.

"Doctor… I…" I wanted to tell him to hold me because I was falling but then everything went pitch black.

**

* * *

**

Doctor's POV

Gently I lifted Rose back onto the bed silently cursing myself. How could I have been so stupid?

Everything could've gone terribly wrong because I let Rose get up too soon. I was being cocky believing everything was alright. I shook my head punishing myself as I set up some equipment to monitor Rose. The screen next to her showed her body image, everything was working fine though her heart rate was a little high.

That was to be expected… to be honest I had no idea how this was going to work. In actual fact this was the experiment, I had made Rose an experiment which probably wasn't one of my best ideas. I would have to keep a close eye on Rose at all times. Seeing that everything was fine there was nothing left to do but wait.

Wait for Rose to wake up.

Wait for something drastic to happen though I crossed my fingers hoping there wouldn't be.

I sat down on the chair next to Rose and just looked at her. She was beautiful. Stunning even when she was asleep. I felt kind of proud.

She was mine and mine only.(I sound like Gollum) I must be the luckiest man in all of creation to be granted a second chance with Rose Tyler. She was certainly one of a kind. I let my mind wander back to when I first met Rose, took her hand and told her to "Run." I knew even then that there was something different about Rose but I was scared of getting too attached. I let her come with me which was probably the best idea in my life. The things we'd seen; the Nestene Consciousness, the End of the Earth, Daleks, Slitheen in Downing Street, Gas-Mask Children right up to Bad Wolf when I regenerated to save Rose. She never backed away even when her life was in danger yet she didn't trust me when I Changed. She hated me on sight and wanted her old Doctor back. I had to prove myself to her which I guess was only fair enough seeing as I had just changed right in front of her. We continued on defeating the Sycorax, the werewolf, Krillitaines, Clockwork Men, Cybermen on a different universe and the Wire. We were a team until I screwed it up. I closed my eyes at the memory but Rose's face burns the back of my eyelids. The pain and disbelief seeping through her eyes was enough to cut me deep even now when I knew everything was going to be alright. But I'm tiring to reverse that now, trying to show Rose how much she means to me. A cool hand touches my face and my eyes snap open to Rose looking at me, concerned. I realise that I was crying at the memory that will forever burn in my vision.

"Doctor?"

I shook my head. "Its nothing Rose, honestly. I was just thinking about… things." I gave a small smile and Rose nodded moving back to lie against her pillow. I could tell she knew what I was thinking but no one said anything.

"It's alright Doctor, everything is going to be just fine." I looked at Rose and thought of what I was doing to her. She was wrong; everything wasn't alright, not yet anyway.

* * *

**So.... What did you think? Not sure where i'm going with this in the long run. Got a few ideas but and suggestions would be GREAT.**

**Thanks xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its been so long. So here is the 5th Chapter. Its quite short.

* * *

**

**Rose's POV**

It's been two weeks since we started the process and the Doctor believes it's nearly complete. I'm glad that's it might be over soon because the Doctor was right. The process is very painful. Sometimes I don't want to get out of bed. I try not to complain too much because I know it causes the Doctor pain to see me hurt. He pumps me with morphine for most of the time so I'm away with the fairies at the best of times. Sometimes I go to sleep worried that this is all a dream and that the Doctor never came back to tell me he loved me but then the pain starts and I know that if this was a dream the pain wouldn't be this bad.

I like the order in my life at the moment. I wake up after morphine induced sleep then make my way to the lab and get the first injection of the day. Couple painkillers then go have breakfast. I go back to bed because I feel tired while the Doctor floats around fixing the TARDIS and checking on me regularly. Sometimes he lands in a quiet place where I can just relax which is nice.

Though the TARDIS is so big it gets a bit boring after a while. Then in the afternoon I eat again and before I go to sleep for the night I get a double dose of injections because the Doctor says it works best at night. Doing the simplest movement like walking or shifting my position sometimes causes a sharp pain in my chest like cramp but much worse. Usually I'll double over biting my tongue wishing it to go away. Any exclamation and the Doctor will come running. I know it's not necessary to keep him away but I hate to see him when I'm in pain because I know it causes him pain.

I ring Mum every other day just to see how she is doing. I'm scared of how different I'll be when I see her again. Would she notice the difference? Who am I kidding, of course she'll notice, she's my mother. Jackie never misses anything when it comes to me. I'm her only daughter for Christ's sake.

Walking to my room with a cup of nice hot tea in my hand I wonder what the Doctor is up to; probably fixing some other part of this ancient ship of his. Stopping at the door way I look in at my room. It's the same since I first came here with the other Doctor. There is stuff _everywhere,_ but I manage to keep the floor around my bed quite clean. I like the mess, it's me. Navigating my way to my bed the room spins. Doubling over I grab the end of the bed for some stability but the floor jumps up to meet me.

"Doctor." I whisper knowing that even with his hearing he won't be able to hear me. As the darkness consume me I wonder if the last thing that I'll ever see is my cup of tea seeping away into the carpet around me.

* * *

**So enjoy that? Its a bit slow really isn't it. Well next chapter should be interesting and i will want your opinion.**

**Review please. xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. So Chapter 7. Really hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

Doctor's POV

Lying on my back in the control room I was humming to myself as I tried to fix my beautiful ship. She was so old that I felt some kind of obligation to try and stop her from falling apart. It really woke me up when we fell out of the vortex and landed on the parallel universe. I had to remember that she wasn't as young as she used to be and needed to be handled with care.

Suddenly something in the back of my head twitched. That little connection to Rose that I had built over our time together nagged me. Something was not right. Surely if she was in danger she would've called me. Thinking she was alright I tried to ignore the itch but it kept getting more insistent. The TARDIS groaned and wined. Something was defiantly not right. Leaving my tools scattered around the control room I ran towards Rose's room guessing that she was most likely to be there. Running down the corridor I felt like I was in some kind of movie where the door I wanted to reach kept getting further and further away just as I was about to reach it.

At first glance Rose's room looked as it always did. The white washed walls were decorated with posters from her old room and interesting things we had discovered on our travels. Her clothes were strewn around the floor as usual and her bed was un-made. Everything was in place. I began to think there was nothing wrong when I saw Rose's shoes sticking out from next to the bed.

"Rose!" I ran to Rose crashing to my knees beside her. She was lying on her side with one hand out stretched towards a broken cup of tea. The contents of the cup were already disappearing into the carpet. Rose's hair covered her face. Gently I placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her so she was lying on her back. Her eyes were closed and her hair spread out above her like a halo.

"Rose? Rose, wake up Rose. Please wake up. You can't die on me now Rose not now not ever!" I shook her gently. There was no response.

Don't panic, don't panic I told myself and I leant forward to listen to her breath. It was small but it was still there. Taking her wrist I checked her pulse while my other hand stroked her face. Rose's pulse was slow and fading.

I had to do something fast.

I lifted her on to her bed so I could try to figure out what was wrong. Something had happened but what? Was it to do with the nano-genes and blood? Had I been over-confident again believing that nothing was wrong with Rose? Still holding her wrist I felt her pulse fading. I would have to do something soon if I was too keep Rose alive and with me.

Here I was back to the original idea that would change Rose into a Timelord. This way was more painful than the other way with the nano-genes and it wasn't always 100% certain. There were the few that didn't survive the transition and I didn't want to risk that with Rose. Leaning forward again I listened to her breathing. It too was slowing.

I sat back again with the knowledge that if I didn't act soon I would loose Rose forever. Taking a deep breath I leaned forward again.

I whispered in her ear. "I'm going to save you Rose."

I then pressed my mouth to hers in a way similar to CPR though it was not air that I was giving her. From inside myself I sent a small amount of regeneration energy into Rose's body. Pulling away I closed her mouth and waited. It seemed like a life time that I waited though I knew I'd wait for time itself to stop for Rose Tyler.

Suddenly Rose breathed in deeply and I let go of the breath that I hadn't known I was holding. She lay still for a moment then her eyelids fluttered open. I moved forward so that her wandering eyes could see me.

"Doctor?" She whispered as her eyes locked on mine. I gripped her hand gently.

"It's alright Rose. You'll be okay now. Don't worry I've got you."

Rose smiled sleepily. "I love you."

"I know Rose, I love you too." Rose sighed and closed her eyes again. I didn't settle, not yet. There was still more too come. Rose arched up and screamed in pain. She writhed and thrashed in the sheets as if she was trying to dislodge the pain.

"Shhh Rose it's going to be alright. I promise. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I watched helplessly as Rose screamed and begged me to stop the pain yet all I could do was calm her and say everything was alright even though it wasn't. As quickly as she started Rose fell back against the bed. She had passed out from all the pain which I guess was best considering the situation. For the second time in one hour I picked Rose up and carried her to the lab where I hooked her up to the machinery. Sitting down listening to the bleeps and noises I realised that for once in my life there was nothing more for me to do. The rest Rose would have to do on her own.

* * *

**So? What did you think? I'm at a sort of road block at the moment. Not sure how long this is going to be. Considering continuing on with the TV series. Thought they might go on to the Impossible Planet and Satan's pit.... Thinking about a wedding? Who knows. PLease if you have any ideas i would love them. Will try to write quicker.**

**xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**So very sorry its been so long to update. I've hit a sort of Road Block. I'm thinking of doing the Impossible planet + satan's pit so i need a transcript. i'm creating one but its taking time. from then on I'm not sure where to go so please any ideas would be awsome.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. i must say this. I may be taking longer to update as School goes back very soon. PLease enjoy and thanks for bearing with me. **

* * *

Rose's POV

It's strange. I feel like I'm in limbo. I can feel my body; my legs and all but I can't move anything. Also my senses are fine except for my vision. Eyes are closed I think else the Doctor has put me into a very dark room. Have no idea how long I've been lying here. Sometimes it feels like I'm falling through space as if my body has no weight to it at all. I'm a leaf being tossed around by the breeze yet I remain frozen to this immobile body of mine and it's frustrating.

"Rose. Rose can you hear me? Please Rose wake up. It's been three days I need you to wake up so I can check you are alright. Please Rose, I love you." I knew that voice. That was a voice as familiar to me as my mother's; the Doctor, my Doctor. He wanted me to wake up so that's what I would do.

I tried with everything that I could muster to move my fingers or toes or anything. Nothing moved. Again I tried this time focusing my attention on my fingers only.

"Rose? Can you hear me? If you can, please twitch your fingers again." I had moved my fingers. I couldn't contain my joy. I willed myself to move my fingers again. I felt the Doctor grip my hand. I tried to smile but felt nothing move. I would have to settle with my fingers. I felt lips brush against my hand and then ghost over my lips. How I wanted to kiss him back but nothing would move.

"Its good know you are still with me Rose. I'm here when ever you need me. Get some rest now. I love you Rose." I love you too Doctor. I felt myself slipping away. I let myself slip knowing that when I woke up again the Doctor would be there waiting for me.

My eyes blink open and I find myself staring at the familiar white washed ceiling. Groaning I heave myself up to sitting and look around. I was in the lab on the same bed I always used when I was in here. The Doctor's notes are littered around the wall all written in Gallifreyan.

"_Rose Tyler. 2 days since the emergency 'regeneration procedure'. Vitals stable. Double heart beat becoming more dominant." _

I freeze. I'm reading Gallifreyan? No way! That's awesome.

Looking at the screen next to the bed I see an image of my body showing all the vitals. The double hearts beat just out of sync with each other. Slowly I place a hand to my left side of my chest; one heart. Carefully without moving to fast I shift the hand to the right, I was scared I was just imaging it. It's there; loud and clear. My second heart beating just as much as my old one. Two hearts, I'm a Timelord. Hold on, is that someone humming? It stopped, the humming stopped. I heard my name on the whisper of a wind.

"Doctor?" I replied unsure of what was going on. I heard something clatter to the ground and then footstep running, getting closer and closer. A man filled the doorway; a man who was familiar in every respect from the big hair and brown suit right down to the white converse chuck that covered his feet.

"Rose?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"Doctor, it's me. I'm here." I didn't want to leave the bed because I didn't know how strong I was. He took a step forward.

"Rose?" He asked again. The Doctor was still unsure as to what was going on. I sighed frustrated at his carefulness. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and heaved myself onto my feet. I was so unsteady it was scary. I gripped the edge of the bed for stability.

"Doctor if you don't come over here right now I'm going to collapse. Please help me." I lurched forward when the room spun. The Doctor crossed the room and caught me before I hit the ground.

"Whoa I got you, I got you." I looked up at the Doctor. He smiled. "Hello there."

"Hi." It was all I seemed to be able to say. The Doctor placed me on the bed.

"You know you shouldn't be getting up until you've had more rest."

I smiled up at the Doctor. "You know I don't like to be told what to do."

He chuckled. "I know."

"Am I allowed to ask you questions? I won't strain myself I promise."

"Sure Rose what do you want to ask?" I watched as the Doctor sat down on the edge of my bed. I sat up and leaned against the headrest.

"Well when I woke up I found myself able to read Gallifrey and I swear I heard you humming but you were no where near enough for me to be able to hear you. What's up with that?" The Doctor shifted his position so that he could look at me straight on.

"Well Rose, you're a Timelord now and you get everything that comes with it. You will be able to read and speak Gallifreyan fluently and you now have a telepathic mind." _Hello Rose. _I froze. The Doctor's mouth was closed but I heard his voice.

"How did you do that?" I whispered.

_You can do it too Rose. Just think about me when you talk. Don't say it allowed but inside your mind like when you think to yourself. _I hesitated. This was so weird.

I took a deep breath. _Doctor?_

_Hello Rose. _

_Wow. That's strange. Have you always been able to do this? _The Doctor was smiling at me. I had missed him.

_Of course Rose. Now listen, it's important that you master this quickly because it could save both yours and my life in the future. I can go into your mind and you can go into mine with just a single thought. Now I'm going to go inside yours. If there something you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and I'll leave it. _I closed my eyes to concentrate. I gasped. Memories flashed behind my eyes and there was the Doctor, walking among them as though he were there when they happened. Oh that was something I didn't want the Doctor to see. A door, think of a door.

_Oh you could have put up a door there Rose. _I winced. The Doctor really didn't need to see that. Taking a deep breath I created more doors in my mind, blocking the Doctor out from every memory.

"Well done Rose." I opened my eyes to find the Doctor smiling at me. I smiled back like a proud daughter who had pleased her father. "That was really well done. You have a good hold on your mind which will come in handy. There is a little way to go yet but it's a great start."

I didn't know what to say. He seemed really happy with me and I didn't want to ruin it by saying anything. After a few moments of silence I wanted to do more. "What now?" I asked.

"Try getting yourself inside my head. I'll let your walk among my memories as I walked in yours." I nodded and closed my eyes. I imagined a small version of me jumping across the space between the Doctor in me and landing inside his head.

"Oh" I did it. _I did it Doctor, look I'm in your head! _I felt his pride radiating around me.

_Feel free to explore Rose. _I smiled and moved around his memories. I have no idea how long we stayed like that but it was amazing. I watched myself being dragged by the old Doctor underneath my old work the first time I met him. Then the memories slipped and I found myself watching me leave the TARDIS after the Doctor banished me. I watched him mope around the TARDIS like he was a ghost haunting his own home. I felt his pain and loss every time he thought of me or found something of mine. I opened my eyes returning to my own body. My cheeks were wet. I place my hand to my cheek and found that I had been crying.

"Oh, Doctor I never knew." I whispered as he opened his eyes. They were shinning with unshed tears.

"That's how it was for me Rose when you left. I felt like I was dying and no amount of regeneration would be able to cure that. You took a part of me when you left and I thought I'd never get it back. I thought it would be like when the others left. But I realised that no else has ever made me feel this way. You are the only one Rose." I moved my hand to the Doctor's cheek.

"Well I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you Doctor if you promise me the same."

The Doctor smiled as he covered my hand with his. "I promise."

I grinned. "Right now that's settled how about some food. I'm starving." The Doctor grabbed my hand and towed me towards the kitchen.

* * *

**What did you think? Like? Dislike? I want to know. thanks.**

**xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't know if its any good. Hope you enjoy. I've finished the transcript so the updates should be more regular. Thanks.

* * *

**

Doctor's POV

Plates littered the kitchen bench. I couldn't be bothered cleaning up knowing that the TARDIS would do something about it before it got too hard to bear. Rose had disappeared. There really very little for me to do. I was eager to go somewhere now that Rose was better but I wanted to see how she was doing. I started walking aimlessly around the ship, I passed Rose's room. Looking in I saw a damp towel on the bed but no Rose. She wasn't in her bathroom either. Curious I wondered where she had gotten too.

_Rose. Rose, where are you? _This was so much easier now. I would be able to find her where ever she went.

_I'm in the library Doctor. _I smiled though I was a little confused. Rose never went to the library alone. There weren't many books in there that she could read. I found her curled up on a soft green couch with a large book in her hands. I sat down next to her.

"What you reading?" Rose didn't look up at me but raised the book so I could read the cover. _Encyclopaedia of Space and Aliens. _It was written in Gallifrean. I laughed aloud. Rose looked up at me scowling.

"What's so funny?" Shaking my head I grabbed the book out of her hands and placed it on the table next to me.

"Oi, I was reading that."

"Rose, if you want to learn about the world out there then the best way do it is to see rather than read a book. You should know that."

I pulled myself closer to Rose and put my arm around her shoulders. She leaned into my embrace. I wanted to stay like this forever but I knew that she would want to go somewhere. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to standing. She resisted.

"Come on Rose, lets go see the universe." She pulled me back down on the couch. "What's wrong Rose?" She smiled at me and I wanted to hold on the moment for all of eternity.

"Nothing at all Doctor."

She leaned towards me and I got the hint. The moment our lips touched I felt like the universe exploded. She was my equal now and would never be alone again. I would never have this moment again; our first kiss as equals so I savoured the moment. I pulled Rose closer to me as my arms snaked around her waist. She moved her arms around my neck and her hands buried themselves in my 'big' hair. This was my definition of happiness. Remembering that we would have all of time to be together I pulled away.

"Come on Rose. Let's see what the universe has to offer two Timelords." I pulled her by the hand towards the control room.

"So, Rose, where do you want to go? Your choice. It'll be different now with you being a Timelady and everything." I smiled at her as we walked around the consol following each other. I watched her as she fiddled with the controls with such a careless air about her but she knew what she was doing. It was in her blood quite literally now.

"Hmmm I'm not sure. How about we set the controls to random and see where we end up?" She raised her eyebrows in questions. I grinned.

"Good idea!" Rose raised her right arm and flipped up a switch. The TARDIS hummed into life and we both hung on as we were rocked about.

The TARDIS stopped moving. Looking up my eyebrows furrowed and I made my way outside and Rose followed quickly. I rubbed the sides of the box.

"I wonder whats wrong with her. She's sort of queasy. Indigestion, like she didn't want to land." Everything seemed to be alright with her.

Rose looked at me with a straight face. "If you think there's gonna be trouble, we could always get back inside and go somewhere else." I looked at Rose had her control failed. We both burst out laughing at the absurd idea. Looking around I realised where we had landed. I led the way out of the cupboard. The computer spoke to us as we _opened door 15. _I feel really stupid when computers do that. It's not like I can't read.

"Some sort of base. Moon base, sea base, space base. They built these things out of kits." I headed along the corridor while Rose _closed door 15. _

"Glad we're inside. Sounds like a storm out there." Rose was right it did sound pretty bad but I didn't think it was a storm. As we continued down the corridor from door 16 I rambled on about human design and building space kits. I guess Rose was un-amused but like always she didn't say anything and let me rant to my hearts desire. Rose was taking it all though I could tell. This was her first trip as a Timelord. Everything would be so new to her so I wanted to give her all the information that I could.

_Open door 17_

"Oh it's a sanctuary base. Deep-space exploration. We've gone way out, and listen to that, underneath. Someone's drilling." I started wandering around the small room. Noticed _HAB 3_ was written on the wall in case we needed to make a quick get a way. Rose was doing the same as me.

"'Welcome to Hell'"

I turned around. I was proud of this place even though I said it had been built out of a 'kit'. "Oh, it's not that bad."

"No, over there." Rose pointed to the other wall and laughed at me. Looking at the wall I was confused. Something wasn't right.

"Hold on. What does that say?" I ran over to the call and crouched next to it. Underneath the 'Welcome to Hell' were lettering, symbols of some kind that were clearly alien. "That's weird. It won't translate." I noticed that Rose had seen the same thing.

"But I thought the TARDIS translated everything, writing as well. It should say English." We both looked at the symbols again as if the writing would suddenly change into English.

"Exactly. Now if that's not working, then it means… this writing is old. Very old." I couldn't believe that this writing was that old. "Impossibly old. We should find out who's in charge." I moved to the other door opposite to the one we had come in. _Open door 19_. "We've gone beyond the reach of the TARDIS's knowledge. Not a good move. And if someone's looking for…Whoa!" right behind the door were some interesting looking aliens. I tried to cover my surprise.

"Right hello, sorry, I was just saying… nice place." There was no emotion in the alien's eyes. The white balls they were holding lit up as we heard a monotone voice as they all 'spoke' together.

"We must feed." I did a double take.

"You gotta what?" I had to be hearing wrong.

"We must feed." Nope I had got it right.

"I think they mean us." I would say Rose was 99% correct. Leaving that door we made our way back to the door we had come in. suddenly that door opened to reveal more of the same alien's all speaking together. We turned to the third and last door but before we could even get there it opened. Our luck seemed to have run out. Together we backed up. I reached for the sonic while Rose picked up a chair. All the while the aliens moved towards us. "We must feed. We must feed." They came so close I was afraid we would be dead before I thought of an escape plan.

They stopped not 3 feet away from us.

"We must feed…" The one in the front shook its white ball its hand and tapped it as if to get it working properly. "You, if you are hungry." Rose and I both lower our weapons.

"Sorry?" There defiantly must be something wrong with my hearing.

"We apologise. Electromagnetic have interfere with speech systems. Would you like some refreshment?" This had to be the best day of our lives. Rose put down her chair while I struggle to reply.

_Open door 18. _Saved by the door, that defiantly wasn't my best line. I turned to the person who had just walked.

"What the hell? How did…" A man pushed past the aliens and stared at us intently. He raised his wrist to his mouth and I noticed a communicator device. "Captain, you're not gonna believe this. We've got people, out of no where. I mean real people. I mean…two living people just standing her right in front of me." I scratched my head as I listened to him rant on about us as we just stood there. A voice responded through the comm.

"_Don't be stupid, that's impossible." _That must be the boss around here.

"I suggest telling them that." This guy was starting to annoy me. It didn't help that he was carrying a gun.

"But you're a sort of space base. You must have visitors now and them. It can't be that impossible." Rose always asked the right questions. It was one of the many qualities that I loved about her. The man looked at us in disbelief.

"You telling me you don't know where you are?"

I grinned. "No idea. More fun that way." A voice spoke around the room.

"_Stand by everyone. Buckle down. We have incoming and it's a big one. Quake 0.5 on its way." _The man in front of us moved into action. Herding us through the complex maze of corridors and through _door 1 _we found the main control room. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at us.

* * *

**So... what did you think? Enjoy? hate? Please tell me. I don't know how long this will be but i might start making the chapters longer to cut down on chapters....**

**xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. Sorry its been so long, started new school and every thing. Hope this chapter is good. I've tried to make it longer because I don't want this story to get too long. Anyway Enjoy!!

* * *

**

**Rose's POV**

Just our luck. We land in a space base that has writing beyond the knowledge of the TARDIS with strange looking aliens and people that can't believe we have landed here. It strange really this is my first trip as a Timelady but really I don't feel that different. I still have the same amount of knowledge that I had when I was human. I guess that would grow when I learnt more about the universe. We stood in the control room with everyone staring at us intently. I felt like I was in some sort of museum and we seemed to be the main exhibit. I introduced us to the crew and instead of being welcomed we were thrown about in an earthquake. The captain didn't even ask us if we were alright. The crew started rattling stats off about gravity and oxygen.

"Surface caved in. I deflected it onto storage 5 though 8. We've lost it completely." It seemed to me that that was the extent of the damage done by the quake.

The roof shook. I was more concerned about the weather outside.

"Never mind the earthquake, that's… that's one hell of a storm. What is that, a hurricane?" The Doctor and I looked up worried.

The youngest woman replied shaking her head. "You need atmosphere for a hurricane. There's no air out there. It's a complete vacuum." What the hell!?

"Then what's shaking the roof?" I must be going insane. The older looking woman stared at us.

"You're not joking, you really don't know." Our faces must have told her what she wanted. "Well introductions. FYI as they said in the olden days. I'm Ida Scott, science officer." She indicated to the man sitting at the controls. "Zachary Cross Flane, Acting Captain, sir." He nodded. "You've met Mr Jefferson, he's head of security." He was the grey haired man who had found us before. "Danny Bartock, ethics committee."

"Not as boring as it sounds." I smiled at Danny. He was kind of cute.

Ida continued her introductions. "And that man who just left that was Toby Zed archaeology and this…" she walked over to the young girl. "Is Scooti Manista, trainee Maintenance. And this…" Ida wandered over to a control panel on the wall. She pulled the leaver down. "This is home."

"Brace yourselves. The sight of it sends some people mad." I gave a half smile to Zack as the roof opened up and I couldn't help think of all those sci-fi shows we had back home. This seemed just like them only a little more run down. No way! It couldn't be! I'd seen this in the encyclopaedia I was reading before.

"That's a black hole." Despite the situation I could help feeling a little proud that I knew what it was. The Doctor wasn't really interested.

"But that's impossible."

"I did warn you." That was almost as bad as saying I told you so.

"We're standing under a black hole." The Doctor couldn't believe it any more than I could. Ida seemed to be the person who knew the most or was willing to tell us what we wanted to know.

"In orbit." She told us. That's not possible.

The Doctor seemed to have the same opinion. "We can't be."

"You can see for yourself, we're in orbit." Even though she continued to defy the Doctor I was beginning to like this Ida person.

"But we can't be."

"This lump of rock is suspended in perpetual geostationary orbit around that black hole without falling in." Those were some long words.

"And that's bad yeah?" I hadn't had time to read much about black holes so I needed the Doctor to fill me in. Also I just liked to know how much danger we were in.

"Bad doesn't cover it. A black hole's a dead star. It collapses in on itself, in and in and in, until the matter's so dense and tight, it starts to pull everything else in too. Nothing in the universe can escape it. Light gravity time, everything just gets pulled inside and crushed." He turned to look back up at the black hole.

"So they can't be in orbit. We should be pulled right in." This was strange beyond my wildest dreams.

"We should be dead." Great thanks Doctor that put a real cheer in the place.

"Yet here we are. Beyond the laws of physics. Welcome on board." Ida almost seemed proud to be able to tell us all she knew about the star.

"If there's no atmosphere out there then whats that?" I love asking all the basic questions.

"Stars braking up. Gas clouds. We have whole solar systems being ripped apart above out heads, before falling into that thing."

"So a bit worse then a storm then?"

Ida gave me a grim smile. "Just a bit."

I nodded. "Just a bit yeah." The base shook as the Doctor and I continued to stare up at the hole.

"Here have a look at this." We both turned to see Zack fiddling with the controls and an image of the black hole appeared. The Doctor put his 'brainy specks' on and leaned forward to get a closer look. I smiled inwardly knowing that he never needed those glasses, he just believed they made him look smarter. I have to say he did look cute with them on. It seemed the whole crew had gathered around to give us information.

Zack spoke first. "That's the black hole, officially designated K37 Gem 5."

"In the scriptures of the Veltino, this planet is called Krop Tor, the bitter pill. And the black hole is supposed to be a mighty demon that was tricked into devouring the planet only to spit it out because it was poison." Ida seemed to have the most information about this place, I guess that's why she was the scientist.

"The bitter pill, I like that." I was having fun despite the fact that we could die any second. The name had a nice ring to it.

"We're so far out." The Doctor sounded like he was in awe. "Lost in the drifts of the universe. How'd you even get here?"

"We flew in. You see…" Zack change the screen to show an image of the planet with a light funnel heading away. "This planet is generating a gravity felid. We don't know how, we've got no idea, but it's kept in constant balance against the black hole. And the field extends out there as a funnel a distinct gravity funnel reaching out into clear space. That was our way in."

My eyes widened in surprise. "You flew down that thing? Like a rollercoaster." I smiled, that was brilliant.

Zack didn't seem to see my amazement. "By rights, the ship should've been torn apart. We lost the captain which is what put me in charge." He didn't seem to think he was doing a good job. Danny and Scooti joined the discussion.

"But if that gravity funnel closes, there's no way out."

Scooti gave a sarcastic remark. "Yeah we have fun speculating about that."

"Oh yeah. That's the word, 'fun.'" Danny didn't seem too happy about the prospect of falling into a black hole and I couldn't blame him.

"But that field would take phenomenal amounts of power, I mean, not just big but off the scale." The Doctor was talking to himself now. He noticed that Ida had a calculator thing. "Can I…?" She gave it to him and I knew that he was doing things way beyond my knowledge. He would call when he needed me.

I wandered around the room thinking about all the information I had just gained. I was amazed that my brain could recall each conversation word for word. If only I had this brain when I was at school, I would have been top of the class. One of the alien things approached me.

"Your refreshment." He said holding out a small white cup. I'd forgotten I'd ordered something.

"Oh yeah thanks. Thank you." The Ood turned to go. "I'm sorry, what was your name?"

The thing held out the white ball in his hand. It flashed as he talked. "We have no titles. We are as one." Alright I can swing with that but surely they have some kind of name. I turned to Danny who was the closest to me.

"Erm, what are they called?"

"Oh come on, where have you been living. Everyone's got one."

"Well not me. So what are they?" I hated it when people just assumed you knew what everything was.

"They're the Ood."

My eyebrows rose. "The Ood?" Danny nodded. "Well that's Ood." I won't deny it, I was flirting with him. Something about him made him very easy to talk to.

"Very Ood. But handy. They work the mine shaft, all the drilling and stuff, supervision and maintenance. They're born for it. Basic slave race."

I stopped flirting. "You've got slaves?"

Scooti joined in. "Oh don't start. She's like on of that lot. 'Friends of the Ood.'" I was offended.

"Yeah, well maybe I am. Since when did humans need slaves?"

Danny tried to save the conversation and my opinion of him. "But the Ood offer themselves. If you don't give them orders they just pine away and die."

This was new. I'd never heard of slaves who wanted to be slaves. Maybe it was something the humans made up. An Ood passed and I stopped it.

"Seriously? You like being ordered about?"

"It is all we crave." Something must be up.

"Why is that then?"

"We have nothing else in life."

"Yeah well I used to think like that. Long time ago." And it has been a long time since I thought my life was worthless. For a long time it wasn't anything important even with the Doctor, it was exciting but not very important. Now I'm one of the only Timelords in existence and that is something very important.

Suddenly the Doctor jumped to his feet. "There we go. Do you see? To generate that gravity field and the funnel, you'd need a power source with an inverted self-extrapolating reflex of 6 to the power of 6 every 6 seconds."

I walked over to him. "That's a lot of sixes." Back home three sixes meant the devil but that couldn't be it.

"And that's impossible." The Doctor placed the calculator on the control desk as the crew looked at him in disbelief.

"It took us two years to work that out." Zack was amazed that he had managed to work that out in 10 minutes.

"I'm very good." For the Doctor that was being modest. I've heard him call himself a genius.

The crew began talking about the readings they had gathered from the funnel. They believed they could revolutionise modern science and fuel the empire or as the Doctor put it, start a war. It turns out that the writing on the wall in Hab 3 was done by Toby who copied it from things they had found in the drilling. It turns out he couldn't translate it either. The language that defies translation.

"So when it comes right down to it, why did you come here? Why did you do that? Why? I'll tell you why. Because it was there, brilliant." The Doctor was beaming from ear to ear. It made me smile to see him this happy. I had a vague feeling about what he was going to do. "Excuse me Zack, wasn't it?"

"That's me."

"Just stand there because I'm gonna _hug_ you. Is that all right?" I couldn't believe the Doctor sometimes. He had to be the craziest man alive. Zack agreed.

"Here we go. Coming in." The Doctor gave Zack a hug. "Human beings. You are amazing. Ha!" He released Zack. "Thank you."

Zack didn't seem to mind at all. "Not at all."

"But apart from that, you're completely mad. You should pack your bags get back on that ship and fly for your lives." Yes there I could agree with the Doctor. I was kind of hoping that's what we would do soon. Well as soon as we had found out what was generating the power source.

Ida looked surprised. "You can talk. How the hell did you get here?" The Doctor stepped back so we were shoulder to shoulder.

"Oh well I've got this… this ship… It's had to explain, it just sort of appears." The Doctor looked at me. It was a slightly awkward moment.

"We can show you we parked down the corridor from…. What was it called? Habitation area 3?" I don't know if I was allowed to say that they could see it but the Doctor didn't interrupt so I think I was all good.

Zack looked concerned. "You mean storage 6?"

"Well it was a bit of a cupboard yeah. Storage 6 but you said… storage 5 to 8…" the Doctor suddenly turned on his heels and ran out the door. I followed without a second thought.

"What is it? Doctor, what's wrong?" he wouldn't answer me but we retraced our steps back to the TARDIS. The Doctor tried to open the last door. _This door is out of commission._ What? The Doctor looked through the small window in the door.

"What's wrong? What is it? Doctor the TARDIS is in there. What happened?"

He turned slowly to me. "The TARDIS is gone. The earthquake, this section collapsed."

I couldn't, wouldn't believe his words so I had a look myself. "But its got to be out there somewhere."

"Look down." I looked. There was nothing but a great big hole. Nothing was left. Everything was gone. The Doctor was right, the TARDIS had gone.

"It didn't fall into the black hole did it Doctor?" I turned back to look at the Doctor. His face was grim. Slowly he shook his head.

"No, the TARDIS is programmed to lock onto the nearest gravitation which happens to be this planet. If we're lucky it's fallen to the heart of the planet." I looked back outside. At least there was a possibility that we would get home after all.

We made our way back to the control room. The crew wouldn't look at us in the eye; it was like they were ashamed of what had happened. I wanted to blame them for everything but I knew it wasn't there fault. The Doctor walked straight up to Zack who was moving around the controls not looking at the Doctor.

"The ground gave way. My Tardis must have fallen down into the heart of the planet. You've got robot drilling heading the same way."

"We can't divert the drilling."

The Doctor followed Zack around the controls. "But I need my ship. It's all I've got. Literally the only thing." I wanted to tell him that it wasn't the only thing he had left, he had me but now wasn't the time to say it. He was pleading so I knew it was serious. He hardly ever pleaded and if the situation wasn't that bad I would've joked with him about it. Zack finally turned to look at the Doctor.

"Doctor, we've only got the resources to dig one central shaft down to the power source and that's it. No diversions, no distractions, no exceptions. Your machine is lost. All I can do it offer you a lit if we ever get to leave this place and that is the end of it." He left the room. Ida was following him.

"I'll put you on the duty roster. We need someone in the laundry." Great, I wasn't keen to do laundry. It was just us left in the control room. The Doctor turned to me.

"I've trapped you here." He looked so sad.

"Na, don't worry about me." I was trying to be carefree but the base shook. "Okay we're on a planet that shouldn't exist underneath a black hole with no way out. Yeah I've changed my mind start worrying about me." The Doctor opened his arms and I stepped forward into them automatically. I felt him kiss the top of my head. I wouldn't let this situation get me down. We have been in more difficult situations than this and still lived to tell the tale. This would be no different. The Doctor would get us out, I hoped.

We found ourselves in Habitation 3 again. I had tired some food they offered that was served by the Ood. One said something very strange to me but I ignored it. I was sitting with the Doctor at one of the tables. He was busying studying the letters he had copied down from the wall as if they would magically translate for him. I was beginning to get a little worried about the letters though I had no idea why. Suddenly the base shakes and Ida brings her wrist to her mouth. She had a communication device on it.

"Zack, we got a problem?" She sounded worried.

I heard Zack's voice through the comms. _"No more than usual. Got the Scarlet System burning up, might be worth a look." _Ida turned her comm off and turned to us.

"You might want to see this. Moment in history." I watched as she made her way over to the wall and pull down a leaver like the one in the control room. Above the roof opened up again and there was the black hole. It wasn't like we could forget about it but it was a little more frightening when you saw it. Around it was a bright red cloud that was twisting its way inside the black hole. "There on the edge. That red cloud, that used to be the scarlet system. Home to the Paullshi, a mighty civilisation spanning a billion years, disappearing forever. Their planets and suns consumed. Ladies and gentleman we have witnessed its passing." We all sat in silence for a few moments as we watched it disappear into the hole. I felt so small watching it go; one person is so insignificant compared with a whole civilisation. Ida moved to pull the leaver again to close the roof.

"No could you leave it open? Just for a bit. I won't go mad I promise." Ida looked at the Doctor surprised.

"How will you know?" He gave a half laugh but didn't say anything. Ida turned to the rest of the crew giving them orders to carry out. "Check the lockdown, Jefferson sign off the airlock seals for me." Once again the crew left us alone. They had a good idea of when we wanted to be left alone. It was like they were able to monitor our moods and ideas. I looked up at the black hole again. It cast a orange glow to the room.

"I've seen films and things yeah? They say that black holes are gateways to another universe." This was my knowledge on black holes apart from the things the Doctor said. I hoped that maybe the films had got something right and if we did happen to fall through it wouldn't be the end of the world. The Doctor shattered that hope.

"Not that one. It just eats." This was not good at all. I suddenly thought of mum and the earth wondering whether I would ever see them again.

"A long way from home." The Doctor looked at me sympathetically. He tried to brighten the mood.

"Go that way; turn right, keep going for, erm… about 500 years and you'll reach the earth." It wasn't working. I pulled out my cell my thoughts on mum.

"No signal. That's the first time we've gone out of range. Mind you even if I could….what would I tell her?" I paused as a thought popped into my head. I put on a fake smile that was my shimmer of hope. "Can you build another TARDIS?"

The Doctor looked down. "They were grown not built. And with my home planet gone, we're kind of stuck." It was my turn to try and brighten the mood.

"Well it could be worse. This lot said they'd give us a lift."

"And then what?"

"I don't know. Find a planet. Get a job. You live your life same as the rest of the universe." That was the best I could come up with. The Doctor always asked the difficult questions.

"I'd have to settle down." We were getting somewhere. "Get a house or something. A proper house with…doors and thins. Carpets. Me, living in a house!" I laughed as I imagined him confined to a small house. The thought of him actually living inside a house was hilarious. "now that… that… that is terrifying." I have to agree that did sound pretty terrifying.

"You'd have to get a mortgage." That would set him over the egged.

"No."

I was grinning from ear to ear now. "Oh yes." He shook his head.

"I'm dying. That's it I'm dying. It's all over." Now he didn't have to be that dramatic.

"What about me? I'd have to get one too. I don't know, could be the same one. We could both…I don't know, share." He didn't say anything but pulled his gaze to the table. "Or not. Whatever. I don't know. All sorts of…"

"Anyway."

"We'll see." That was our first awkward moment in a long time. I wonder what was wrong with him. I was all keen to share a house with him but I guess it still hurt that the TARDIS was gone. I stared back up at the black hole blaming it for all of this.

"I promised Jackie I would always take you home."

My hearts squeezed at the thought of mum. "Everyone leaves home in the end." The Doctor looked sad. "Not to end up stuck here."

"Yeah but stuck with you, that's not that bad."

"Yeah?" He was looking quite smug about the whole thing.

"Yes." I wasn't about to deny it though I would've loved to have wiped the smirk off his face. Suddenly my phone rang which was absurd because I didn't have any coverage. I answered a littler curious.

"_**He has awoken." **_The voice was deep and it scared the living daylights out of me. I chucked the phone to the floor while the Doctor looked at me confused. I told him about what the Ood had told me and what the voice had said. Immediately he was concerned and we left to find the Ood habitation.

* * *

**Doctor's POV**

The things Rose had told me worried me a little. Something was defiantly fishy and I had felt that way since we had stepped out of the TARDIS. We made our way to the Ood habitation. Rose followed me as we jumped down the stairs which lead into the habitation. Danny was at the controls.

"Evening."

"Only us." We were always polite where ever we went.

Danny looked at us surprised. He greeted but I just went straight to the point. I wanted to know how the Ood communicated with each other.

"Oh, just empaths. There's a low-level telepathic field connecting them. Not that that does then much good. They're basically a herd race, like cattle." Danny seemed like a good guy, answered questions fully.

"This telepathic field, can it pick up messages?"

Rose began to tell Danny about her cell phone and the Ood at dinner. "Cause I was having dinner and one of the Ood said something…well odd." Danny thought this was quite amusing. "And then I got something else on my…" Rose looked at me; she was wondering what to call her cell phone. I nodded my head a little to keep her continuing. "communicator thing." I guess that's one way of putting it.

Danny seemed a little annoyed. "Well be fair. We've got whole star systems burning up around us, there's all sorts of stray transmissions. Probably nothing. Look if there was something wrong, it would show. We monitor the telepathic field. It's the only way to look after them. They're so stupid. They don't even tell us when they're ill."

"Monitor the field that's this thing." I moved over to the computer desk to check out the stats.

"Yeah. But like I said, low-level telepathy. They only register Basic 5."

Danny was wrong. "Well that's not Basic 5." I watched the numbers increase. "10, 20. They've gone up to Basic 30."

"But they can't." Rose was looking down at the Ood.

"Doctor the Ood." I moved over to Rose. The Ood were all standing up in lines staring at us. Not moving just staring at us. Rose turned to Danny. "What does Basic 30 mean?" Danny was flustered.

"Well it means that they're shouting, screaming inside their heads."

"Or something is shouting at them."

Danny turned to Rose. "What did it say to you? On your communicator?"

Rose was quiet. "He is awake."

"_**And you will worship him."**_ The Ood had all spoken together in unison. It scared the living day lights out of me but I didn't show it. Danny wasn't as experienced at controlling his emotions.

"What the hell?" what happened if I said it again?

"He is awake."

The Ood replied as they did before, all in unison.

"Worship who? Who is it? Who's talking to you?" The Ood said nothing more but they all sat down again and looked quite peaceful. We watched them in silence for a few moments. They didn't move at all.

"I'm going to down to inspect them." I wanted to find the source of the problem. Danny looked at me as if I had just told him I loved him. "You can't be serious. What if something happens?!"

"Nothing will happen. Trust me I can look after myself. Coming Rose?" I made my way down the stairs with Rose following me. We sat in front of each Ood but they didn't move. We asked them questions but they wouldn't answer. It was if they had all gone to sleep. The base started shaking violently.

_Emergency hull breach. Emergency hull breach._

Danny was screaming into the comms. "Which section!?" I heard Zack's voice as Rose and I ran back up the stairs.

"_Everyone evacuate 11 to 13. We've got a breach. The base is open. Repeat the base is open."_ That was us. The three of us ran like mad. We met up with the others. Toby looked exhausted and the others were out of breath.

"What happened? What was it?" it was Jefferson who answered me.

"Hull breach. We were open to the elements. Another couple of minutes and we'd have been inspecting that black hole at close quarters." Something wasn't right here.

"But that wasn't a quake. What caused it?" No one answered me because Zack called over the comms.

"_We've lost sections 11 to 13. Everyone alright?"_

Jefferson reported back to the captain. Everyone was here except for the young one, Scooti. I had a bad feeling about her missing that I didn't want to confront. Zack said he had found her biochip in Habitation 3. The rest of the crew made their way to Habitation 3 while Rose moved next to Toby. I crouched down in front of him.

"What happened?"

Toby was breathing fast. "I don't know, I was working and then I can't remember. All the noise. The room was falling apart. There was no air." I could see that I wasn't going to get anything out of him that would make much sense. Rose could sense that too. She heaved Toby off the floor.

"Come on, up you get. Come and have some protein one." My eyebrows lifted at Rose's words.

"You've gone native."

"Oh don't knock it, it's nice. Protein one with just a dash of three." I smiled at Rose's words. Only she would be able to see something good in a situation like this.

We made our way to Habitation 3 where everyone else was. It seemed that my feeling about Scooti had been confirmed. She was still missing. Zack was insistent that her biochip said she was in Habitation 3 but there was no sign of her. Something pulled my gaze skywards and I wished that I hadn't looked.

"I've found her." Everyone followed my gaze and gasped. Scooti was floating in space heading towards the black hole. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I wish there was more that I could do than just say I'm sorry but there was nothing I could do. Jefferson spoke to Zack over the comms.

"Captain, report Officer Scootori Manista, PKD, deceased. 43K 2.1."

Ida moved towards the leaver. "She was 20. 20 years old." She pulled the leaver down and roof closed blocking our view of the black hole and Scooti floating towards it.

Jefferson began quoting something. I can't quite remember what it was. "For how should man die better, than facing fearful odds, for the ashes of his father, and the temple of his Gods?" I turned to him. I was about to say that that wasn't possible the best words for the moment but the ground beneath us stilled. It seemed deathly quite. Rose moved over towards me.

"What was that?"

"The drill." Everyone looked amazed.

"We've stopped drilling. We've made it. Point zero." Now things would get interesting because what ever was going on in the space ship had something to do with what was down there. This was only just the beginning.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and i will try to update faster this time. Might change the end of this episode a little just because i can. YOu will have to wait and see.**

**xox**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so very sorry about the wait. I have been trying to update quicker but I just haven't found the time. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to speed up the chapters getting through the episodes. I promise I'll try to update quicker. Please enjoy.

* * *

**

**Doctor's POV**

I managed to convince Zack to let me go down with Ida in the capsule. It didn't take much, I was going to go whether he let down or not but it was better to have to captain's approval. Rose didn't seem too pleased but she let me go.

"I'll see you later." I wouldn't let this be the last time I saw her.

"Not if I see you first." Rose kissed my helmet in good luck and I descended with Ida.

Zack's voice sounded over the comms. _"You've gone below the oxygen field. you're on your own now."_

"_Just keep breathing, breathing is good." _I smiled.

"_Rose, stay off the comms." _Zack didn't seem to pleased that Rose had hijacked the system though I wasn't complaining. The ride down was quite bumpy but everything seemed fine. We landed with a jolt.

"_Doctor? Doctor are you alright?" _the landing must have set something off up above. Rose sounded genuinely worried.

"It's alright, we've made it. Heading out of the capsule down now." I would never get used to this kind of thing. Stepping out onto an alien planet and not knowing what I would find. I got chills.

"_What's it like down there?" _I would've taken Rose with me but there wasn't enough room. I knew how much this annoyed her to be apart from all this, I guess I could show her later. I squinted in the darkness.

"It's hard to tell. Some sort of cave, cavern. It's massive." Next to me, Ida produced some sort of glob thing and lobed it into the air. The cave lit up like someone had just flicked the light on or something. It was beautiful. There were carvings on the walls. It was defiantly a sight of civilisation though that seemed to be years ago. Zack pushed us back on the mission and Ida started walking purposely forward in one direction. I followed behind still enjoying the sight of everything.

"Energy signature indicates north- northwest. Are you getting picture up there?" Rose would be disappointed that there were no pictures.

"_There's too much interference. We're in you hands." _It sounded like Zack was disappointed as well.

"Well we've come this far, there's no turning back now." Ida talked like a scientist.

"oh, did you have to? 'No turning back.' That's almost as bad as 'nothing could possibly go wrong.'"

Ida didn't seem impressed. "have you finished?"

"Yeah finished." I continued walking not looking at Ida. I love making other people annoyed at my rambling.

**Rose's POV**

Everything was fine below but it seemed like the problems were up above. Danny said there was something wrong with the Ood. The telepathic field was at Basic 100 or something which according to Jefferson meant brain death. The Doctor began to wonder if something was up, I wonder how much he heard over the comms, but we all pretended that it was fine and dandy though it clearly wasn't. The Doctor started to explain that they had found a seal or something. "Trap door" is what he called it and he didn't seem to keen on the whole thing.

"_The edge is covered with those symbols." _Ida was always on task even thought the Doctor wasn't. Zack had the same idea as me; wanting to know whether it opened or not.

"_That's what trap doors tend to do." _Sometime I wish the Doctor wouldn't so smart all the time.

"_Trap door doesn't do it justice. It's massive Zack. About 30 feet in diameter."_ Ida obviously wasn't paying any attention to the Doctor at all. Good girl.

"_Any way of opening it?"_

"_Don't know. I can't see any sort of mechanism." _

"_I suppose that would be the writing. The letters that defy translation." _The Doctor was back on track now which was good.

"_Toby, did you get any where with translating it?"_ I turned to Toby who was sitting on the ground with his head in his hands. I knew this was hard for him but they needed the information.

"Toby, they need to know if the lettering makes any sort of sense."

"I know what it means." That was weird, Toby's voice sounded all deep and funny. I ignored it.

"Well tell them." Toby stood up slowly taking his hands away from his face. The lettering was written in black across his face and his eyes were blood red. It was frightening.

"These are the words to the Beast. And he has woken. He is the heart that beats in the darkness. He is the blood that will never cease." His voice remained in the same deep voice that shook me to my very bones. Jefferson moved in front raising his gun aiming towards Toby. "And now he will rise."

"Officer, you will stand down." Jefferson seemed too sounded confident though I wasn't. I heard the Doctor and Zack calling through the comms asking what was wrong. "Officer you have compromised security. You will stand down and be confined. Immediately." Toby didn't seem to hear Jefferson. He started walking forward so I did the most natural thing, I started walking backwards. Toby began talking about Jefferson's wife and I could tell Jefferson wasn't please he knew about it.

"Under the strictures of Condition Red, I am authorised to shoot you." Jefferson raised his gun.

"But how many can you kill?" Toby breathed in and the writing on his face turned into black smoke. I watched as it flew through the air filling the noses of the Ood. There eyes turned red. Toby coughed and suddenly fell unconscious. The Ood began to speak in the same deep voice that Toby had.

"We are the legion of the Beast." I grabbed the comm.

"Doctor it's the Ood. I don't know what it is, it's like their possessed." Jefferson was talking to Zack over his comm as well. And the Ood continued talking.

"He has woven himself in the fabric of your life since the dawn of time. Some may call him Abbadon. Some may call him Krop Tor. Some may call him Satan or Lucifer, the king of Despair, the Deathless Prince, and the Bringer of Night. And these are the words that shall set him free."

The Ood started walking towards us though I didn't know what they were going to do with us.

"Back up to the door." I followed Jefferson's orders moving back towards the door.

"I am become manifest…"

"Move Quickly!"

"I shall walk in the light."

"To the door!"

"And my legions will swarm across the worlds." Things weren't looking good.

**Doctor's POV**

I was headed back to the capsule. I would save Rose at what ever cost. Suddenly I was thrown off balance. The entire cavern was shaking and moving.

"Doctor, it is opening!" Ida was still back by the seal. I knew I had to save Rose but I also knew I couldn't leave Ida alone there. I doubled back and forwards like a complete idiot. I didn't know what to do. I took a deep breath and headed back towards Ida and the seal knowing that Rose would be taken care of by the others. I could still hear the voice through the comms.

"I am the sin and the temptation and the desire. I am the pain and the loss and the death of hope." I didn't know who was speaking, it defiantly wasn't the crew. I have been imprisoned for eternity. But no more. _The pit is open and I am free!_" I made it back to the seal with Ida just to see the seal disappear and a great big pit open up. I knew the voice and the pit had something in common but I didn't know what.

**Rose's POV**

The Ood marched towards us but we couldn't get through the door for some reason. I didn't know how to open it. Jefferson raised his gun and started shooting at the Ood which feel dead at our feet. The base stopped shaking and everything became deathly quiet. I ran back to the comms determined to find out whether the Doctor and Ida were alright.

"Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me? Doctor, Ida, are you there." I got no respond and my hearts sank just a little. I heard the door open and I turned sharply my breath catching in my throat. Danny came through scared and out of breath.

"It's me, but they're coming. It's the Ood. They've gone mad."

"How many of them?"

"All of them, all 50." Danny's voice cracked a little and given the situation I didn't blame him. 50 Ood against 5 humans was not good. Danny started getting to work sealing all the doors, sealing us in while Jefferson reported to Zack.

"I've got very little ammunition sire. How about you?"

"_All I've got is a bolt-gun with, uh, all of one bolt. I could take out a grand total of one Ood. Fat lot of good that is." _One bolt gun didn't seem like much.

"Given the emergency, I recommend strategy nine."

"_Strategy nine agreed. Right we need to get everyone together. Rose, what about Ida and the Doctor? Any word?" _

"Nothing, I keep trying but…" It was annoying that I couldn't contact him anymore.

"_No sorry, I'm fine. Still here." _My hearts soared at the sound of his voice. I also got a little angry with him.

"You could've said you stupid…!"

**Doctor's POV**

"Whoa, careful!" Rose just swore at me so loudly that we all got feedback ringing in out ears. As my ears stopped ringing I told them it wasn't just me. Ida was still with me.

"But the seal opened up. All we've got left is this chasm."

"_How deep is it?"_

"I don't know. Looks like it goes down forever." I thought that was impossible because you'd have to hit the edge of the planet but I don't know what to believe here.

"_The pit is open. That's what the voice said." _Rose was right, that is what the voice said but nothing was coming out. No beast or anything. I was beginning to believe that we should never have come here, that we should've left as soon as I thought something was up.

"_It said Satan."_

"Come on Rose, keep it together."

"_Is there no such thing?" _I wasn't going to reply because I had seen things now that changed my idea of the universe. _"Doctor? Tell me there is no such thing."_ I couldn't do that to her, it was her choice to believe what she wished.

"_Ida, I recommend you withdraw." _Zack was taking command again. Ida didn't seem happy.

"But we've come all this way." Zack changed his word making it an order for us to withdraw back up above. Ida switched her comm off and turned to me.

"What do you think?"

I would give anything to be back by Rose's side but my curiosity about the pit was overwhelming. "He gave an order."

"Yeah, but what do you think?" Ida wasn't giving up easily.

"It said "I am the temptation."

Ida moved closer to the edge of the pit, I was almost afraid of her going over. "If there's something down there, why isn't it coming out?"

"Maybe we've open the prison but not the cell?"

"We should go down. I'd go. Would you?"

"Oh in a second. But then again that's so human. Where angels fear to tread. Even now standing on the edge, it's that feeling you get yeah? Right at the back of your head. That impulse, that strange little impulse. That mad little voice saying "go on, go on, go on. Go over, go on." Maybe it's relying on that. For once in my life Officer Scott, I'm going to say, retreat. Now I know I'm getting old." I pressed a button on my comm. "Rose, we're coming back." This was too much for me. I had to leave it alone and get back to Rose before we both got suck.

"_Best news I've had all day." _Ida and I began the fairly long trek back to the capsule. Ida described to me 'strategy nine' which was in short a slaughter. Something I wasn't overly keen to be apart of. We arrived back at the capsule in no time.

"Okay, we're in. Bring us up."

"_Ascension in three, two, one." _The lights in the capsule went black. it sounded like something had cut all power to the base. The 'beast' started talking to us through the Ood. Images of the red eyed Ood showed on our screens. I began to get cocky and started talking back to it.

"If you are the Beast then answer me this? Which one hmm? Because the universe has been busy since you've been gone, there are more religions than there are planets in the sky. The Arkiphets, Quoldonity, Christianity, Pash Pash, Neo-Judaism, San Claar, the Church of the Tin Vagabond, Which devil are you?"

"_All of them." _My eyebrows raised in disbelief. There was no way he could be all of them.

"What, so you're the truth behind the myth?"

"_This one knows me as I know him, the killer of his own kind," _I couldn't say I please to hear him say that but I continued with my interrogation.

"How did you end up on this rock?"

"_The disciples of the light rose up against and chained me to the pot for all eternity." _

"When was this?"

"_Before time." _I couldn't believe what he was saying. 'Before time' that was impossible.

"What does 'before time' mean?"

"_Before time and light and space and matter, before the cataclysm, before this universe was created."_

I told him that was impossible. Nothing could've existed back then, nothing at all.

"_Is that your religion?" _

I had never thought about it that way. I guess it was a belief of mine but I wouldn't call it a religion, I don't have one not any more after all this time.

"_You know nothing. All of you, so small. The captain, so scared of command. The solider, haunted by the eyes of his wife. The scientist, still running from daddy. The little boy who lied, the virgin and the lost girl. So far away from home. The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon." _I wouldn't allow him to say those things of Rose, she wouldn't die and I would make sure of that.

"Rose don't listen to him. He knows nothing Rose, don't listen."

Suddenly everyone started talking at once. I tried to get them to listen to me. I could hear Jefferson asking Zack for commands, Rose trying to contact me and Ida asking if anyone had got a reading from the thing. I reached up and grabbed the radio line and twisted a cord. Feed back rang in everyone's ears making everyone shut up.

"If you want voices in the dark, then listen to mine. That thing is playing on very basic fears. Darkness, childhood, nightmares, all that stuff."

"_But that's how the Devil works."_

"Or a good psychologist."

"But how did it know about my father?" Ida had stumped me there but I wasn't about to give up.

"Okay but what makes his version of the truth any better than mine hmm? 'Cause I'll tell you what I can see. Humans. Brilliant humans. Humans who travel all the way across space. Flying in a tiny rocket right into the orbit of a black hole, just for the sake of discovery. That's amazing! Do you hear me? Amazing. All of you. The captain, his officer, his elder, his juniors, his friends. All with one advantage the Beast is alone, we are not. If we can use that to fight against him…" I heard something crack far away. I didn't like the sound of it. Realising that the cable had snapped and was about to hit us. Ida and I dived out of the capsule just in time.

**Rose's POV**

I was staring down the mine shaft with the others. Just staring down into the darkness hoping that there was someway we could bring the Doctor back to me but we didn't have another ten miles of cable. They were stuck. We also had bigger problems to deal with. The Ood were breaking through the door bolts and we had no where to go. My Timelord brain started working over time. We needed to find a way to stop the Ood and get out of here.

"You heard the Doctor. Why do you think that thing cut him off? Because he was making sense. He was telling you to think your way out of this. Come on! For starters we need some lights. Zack, there's got to be some sort of power somewhere." Zack wasn't being very helpful.

"_There's nothing I can do. Some Captain! Stuck in here, pressing buttons." _

"That's what the Doctor meant, press the right buttons." Zack started pressing the right buttons and we got power back to the base. We didn't have enough for strategy nine but it was a start. I got Zack and Jefferson working on a way out and Danny got to work with finding a way to stop the Ood. Even Toby who was back with us could help. He said that the writing started making sense after the thing was inside his head. I got him to see if he could translate anything at all just so we could have the extra information. With nothing left for me to do I wandered back over to the mine shaft and stared down. what I wanted more than anything was for the Doctor to arrive back up here safe and sound with me but I knew I would have to do a lot more than wish to see him back up here with me.

I moved back over to Danny to see what he had found.

"There's all sorts of viruses that could stop the Ood. Trouble is, we haven't got them on board." He didn't seem to happy and neither was I but I wasn't going to let him see that. I watched as he continued the search for any sort of virus that would stop the Ood. Suddenly the screen started flashing **AFFIRMATIVE.**

"Oh my God! It says yes! I can do it! Hypothetically, if you flip the monitor, broadcast a flare, it can disrupt the telepathy. Brainstorm. The Ood will be wiped out."

"Well get to it then."

"I know… but I'd have to transmit from the central monitor. We need to go to Ood habitation." This was going to be difficult than I thought. I moved over to Jefferson to see what he had found for us as an escape route.

"There's a network maintenance tunnels running underneath the base." The screen before him showed a network of tunnels that seemed big enough for us to crawl though.

"Ventilation shafts." I said with a smile. I've always wanted to crawl through ventilation shafts like they do in the movies.

"I appreciate the reference but there's no ventilation. No air, in fact, at all. They were designed got machines not life forms." That wasn't good. My hearts sank a little as I realised we might be stuck here forever.

"_But I can manipulate the oxygen field from here, create discrete pockets of atmosphere. If I control it manually, I can follow you through the network." _

Zack's idea didn't sound very appealing to me. I could see a lot of things going wrong with this plan. "Right. So we go down and you make the air follow us by hand?"

"_You wanted me pressing buttons." _

"Alright, I asked for it. We need to get to Ood habitation, work out a route." There was nothing I could do to back out of this now. It was all my idea getting Zack to 'press the right buttons' and now it was coming back to bite me on the bum.

Zack had found a route and we were all set to go. It was perfect timing as well because the Ood were about to finish breaking through the door bolts. Everything was going to plan. We had found a way out and Danny had a virus to stop the Ood.

"We're coming back. We're coming back to this room and we're getting the Doctor out." We descended into the tunnels; Danny was leading, then me, then Toby and Jefferson in defensive position. It was a tight squeeze and after a while the novelty of crawling through the shafts wore off. The air was getting thin and it wasn't helping anyone. Danny smelt so bad it was horrible but I guess I couldn't blame him. We weren't in the best situation. We hear a noise at the other end of the tunnel. The Ood must've followed us through the tunnels.

"Where are they? Are they close?"

"_I don't know, I can't tell. The computer doesn't register Ood as proper life forms." _

"Who's idea was that!" I couldn't believe it, doesn't register as proper life forms that's just stupid.

We sped through the junction. Jefferson decided to stay in defensive position. I didn't want to lose anyone but I had no say in it. We made it to the last junction but Jefferson didn't. Zack opened 9.2 but there were Ood already on the other side. We couldn't go back but we couldn't go forward. It seemed like we had hit a dead end. I looked up to find a grate like the one we went through to get into the tunnels. Pushing it open I pulled myself through and Danny and Toby followed after me. Danny led the way towards Ood habitation with Toby and me following at a run. We made it to Ood habitation and realised that some Ood were still there. They started walking up the stairs towards us as Danny fumbled to transmit the virus. Danny slammed a button home and the Ood started shaking then collapsed to the floor.

"We did it!" I hugged Danny and Toby. It was the best feeling in the world. I grabbed the comm and contacted Zack.

"Zack we did it. The Ood are down! Now we've got to get the Doctor."

"_On my way." _

**Doctor's POV**

Hanging from a wire 10 miles down in a pit with possibly no end wasn't the best experience in the world but I wouldn't let Ida pull me back up. There was no point to that, we would just sit there and run out of air. I had to go down no matter what she thought. I could survive a 30 feet drop and even if it was more than 30 feet I was glad to know that Rose would be taken care of. I started unclipping my harness.

"Thank you Ida."

"_Don't go!"_

"If they get back in touch… if you talk to Rose, just tell her… tell her… oh she knows." It was heart breaking to know that I might never talk to Rose again or ever see her face but this was the way things were. I let the last clip go and fell into the darkness.

Everything was alright now. I had gone down into the 'pit' with Ida and gone further than I thought I would. I defeated the 'devil' or whatever he was and now I was inside the TARDIS. It was scary being down there all on my own but I guess I should be used to that by now. What scared me the most was that my idea of reality and the universe was challenged by the fact that the 'devil' was a true physical form. Everything changed for me, I didn't know what to believe and that is what scared me the most.

I had time for one trip to save Ida because I wasn't about to let her die on her own when she had no choice. I needed to find Rose and then we could leave this planet forever. I contacted the rocket.

"Sorry about the hijack, Captain. This is the good ship TARDIS. First things first have you got a Rose Tyler on board?" No one spoke for a moment. I thought that was odd seeing as Rose would've yelled to me that she was there. "Have you got her Zack?"

"_I'm sorry Doctor. We couldn't bring her with us. She stayed on the planet and now the planet is falling into the Black Hole. There was nothing we could do. I'm sorry."_ My heart sank. She had stayed behind on the planet and there was nothing I could do. Anger started building up in me.

_ROSE!_

**Rose's POV**

It's scary to think what has happened since the Doctor and I stepped out onto Sanctuary Base 6. I battled the Ood while the Doctor fought the Devil while remaining in orbit around a Black hole. But it wasn't over yet. The rocket was leaving and I wasn't on it. I had stayed behind because I wasn't leaving the Doctor even if he was dead. Zack had tried to drug me but it wouldn't work. I guess the new Timelord blood system was too powerful for normal human drugs. I wouldn't go with them and they were forced to leave me. Now I was falling with the planet into the black hole and there was nothing the Doctor could do. I thought about everything that had happened to me. All the places I'd been, all the things I'd seen. There was so much more to see but I would never get there. I had only been a Timelady for a short amount of time but it was the best time in the world. I wouldn't have missed it. As I'm falling I think about Mum. How she will never know how much I love her. I miss her when I leave but I have to go. There is nothing left for me on earth anymore. My life was with the Doctor.

_ROSE!_

I sat up a little, only a little. The Doctor was still only inside my head.

_Doctor, I'm here._

_Where are you Rose? Why aren't you on the rocket?_

_I wouldn't leave you Doctor and the drug wouldn't work. I guess that comes with being a Timelord now not a plain human. But I'm falling Doctor, the planet is falling into the black hole and I'm sorry there is nothing I can do. _I felt anger in the Doctor's mind.

_WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHY! I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE I COULD HAVE THIS ONE HAPPINESS IN MY LIFE BUT YOU STOLE THAT AWAY DIDN'T YOU ROSE. I'M IN THE TARDIS SAFE AND SOUND BUT MY LIFE IS FALLING WITH YOU INTO THE BLOODY BLACK HOLE!_

_Don't swear Doctor. _I wouldn't let the Doctor do this to himself. _Please don't do this Doctor. Stop yelling please._

_WHY Rose! Give me one good reason why I should stop yelling! Because there is nothing I can do to save you Rose._

I left tears flowing down my cheeks. _Because you're breaking my hearts. _

**Doctor's POV**

_Because you're breaking my hearts. _Rose's voice was soft but I could still hear her as if she was in the room with me. I didn't know what to say. She was right; there was no reason for me to be shouting at her like that. I fell back against the pillar in the TARDIS and slid to the floor. All my thoughts were focused on Rose.

_I should've done something else. I should've been able to stop the planet falling. _I shook my head at Rose's stupidity. _No, no, don't do that to yourself Rose. You know there was nothing you could do. I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you, its just I don't know what I'm going to do without you. _I honestly had no clue what I was going to do.

_Tell my mum please. Tell her I love her. I love you too Doctor. Forever. _Her voice was fading. She was moving out of our range.

_Rose Tyler…_"I love you." She was gone. I would never be able to reach her again. She was gone for good. My life wasn't worth living anymore now that she was gone but I had to get Ida back to Zack. I stood up and made my way to the lab where I had placed Ida on the oxygen machine.

* * *

**So... what did you think? Please review.**

**xoxox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello. Its been a while since I updated this I know. to be honest i kind of forgot about it... I've finished the story pretty much but just haven't updated it. Anyway hope you enjoy it still. Will try to finish up dating it. **  
**

* * *

Rose's POV**

_Rose Tyler…_He never said it. He was gone now and there was nothing I could do. I was still falling into the Black hole and I would never see him or mum ever again and it was my entire fault.

The Base is quiet now and I'm huddling in one corner of a lost corridor hoping that I would die soon. It's too quiet for me so I begin talking aloud as if the Doctor can still hear me.

"I'm sorry Doctor. I never meant to hurt you. You changed my life and for that I will always be grateful. I'm sorry mum that I never got to say good bye but this is the way things happen. Oh God, I don't want to die on my own. Someone please help me. Anyone, someone please help me. I don't want to die Doctor; you said you'd always be there for me!" I broke down, there was nothing I could do not now. I knew that my pleas were a waste of time and crying would save me but I couldn't stop. I would give anything to be back with the Doctor safe and sound inside the TARDIS.

"Shhh, Ida it's alright, I've got you. You're gonna be okay." I can still hear his voice. I heard something drop; the base must be falling apart. I didn't move there was no point anymore, I would die soon anyway.

"Rose?" It was his voice again, that evil dream which would haunt me forever. Thinking he was still with me. "Rose." I felt hands on my arms and I turned away, this was just getting out of hand. I opened my eyes desperate to tell myself that I was imagining it but I looked up into familiar brown eyes gleaming from unshed tears.

**Doctor's POV**

I was in the lab checking on Ida even though my mind was on Rose. I didn't want her to die alone. I wish there was something that I could've done to change it but as usual the ones I love have to leave me. I heard sniffing and I moved over to Ida. "Shhh, Ida it's alright, I've got you. You're gonna be okay." Ida was asleep and not moving but the sound continued. I turned around very slowly. A small blonde figure was huddled in the corner crying. I knew that hair, I knew those clothes.

"Rose?" I whispered, not wanting to ruin the illusion. She flinched away and I moved forward. "Rose." This was no image or trick of my mind. Rose was actually here inside the TARDIS safe and sound. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I touched her arms gently and she opened her head from her arms. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Doctor? Doctor!" She threw herself at me. She landed neatly in my arms. I was laughing and crying. I had never been so happy before. I hugged Rose for all I was worth. She looked up at me and kissed me. It felt wonderful to have her in my arms again. Rose wouldn't let go of me at all, not that I cared very much. I heard Ida groan and my mind turned back to the task at hand.

"Rose, I've got to look after Ida can you just let go of me for a second?" Reluctantly Rose let go.

"It's alright Ida, I've got you. You're gonna be alright. Well take you back to the rocket with Danny and Zack and you can go home." I said as I leaned over Ida checking her vitals. Everything was in working order. I went back over to the control room to contact the rocket; I was still towing them to safety. Rose tailed behind me still gripping my hand.

"Captain, it's me again. Don't worry everything is fine. Rose is with me but I can't tell you how because I have no idea. I can also give you Ida Scott by the way."

"_She's alive?" _I have never heard Zack sound so happy.

"Yeah, bit of oxygen starvation but she should be alright. I couldn't save the Ood, I only had time for one trip, and they went down with the planet." I felt bad that I had left about 50 Ood die but there was nothing I could do. My screen started beeping. "Ah, entering clear space. End of the time, mission closed." I turned to Rose who was standing next to me grinning for ear to ear.

**Rose's POV**

Everything was alright. I was inside the TARDIS with the Doctor and we were both fine. We sent Ida back to the rocket and prepared to leave. I couldn't believe the stuff I had seen and the things we'd been through. The Doctor called to the rocket through the comms.

"Zack, we'll be off now. Have a good trip home. And the next time you get curious about something… oh whats the point? You'll just go blundering in. the human race." He looked at me with a smile. I wanted to tell him I wasn't human anymore but I hadn't been a Timelady for very long that I couldn't really deny my human heritage.

"_But Doctor, what did you find down there? That creature, what was it?"_

I looked to the Doctor who hesitated before answering. "I don't know. Never did decipher that writing. But that's good. The day I know everything, might as well stop."

"What do you think it was, really?"

"I think we beat it and that's good enough for me."

"It said I was going to die in battle." The Doctor looked at me his face serious.

"Then it lied." We stood like that for a moment staring into each others eyes. I didn't need to go inside his mind to find out what he was thinking. It was shining in his deep brown eyes.

"Right! Onwards, upwards. Ida, see you again maybe."

"_Hope so."_

"And thanks boys. I'm sorry I was a pain." I smiled. Things were back to normal for now anyway.

"_Hang on though Doctor, you never said. You two, who are you?" _

The Doctor turned to me grinning. "Oh, the stuff of legend." He pulled a lever and the TARDIS roared into life. We were off again.

Sitting in the kitchen nursing cups of teas I was reminded of when the Doctor had asked me back to the TARDIS. Everything was the same, I was the only difference. I looked at the Doctor who wasn't looking at me but his cup. I wondered why he wouldn't look at me. As I took a sip the Doctor spoke.

"Why did you do it Rose? Why did you stay behind?" I continued to look down at me cup. "You must've thought I was dead so why did you stay?"

"I was just trying to be brave like you." I mumbled to my tea though I knew he could hear every word.

I heard him laugh a little. "I'm only brave when I have to be. Rose, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

I looked up grinning as I could see where this was going. He was smiling at me. "But you're not scared of anything."

His smile vanished as his face became serious. "I was today. I thought I might lose you."

"Sorry I can't remember the next line. The last time I watch The Lion King was when I was about 5." The Doctor smiled at me again. "Besides Doctor, I'm never going to leave you ever again." We sat for a moment finishing our teas in silence contemplating our thoughts.

"What do you think happened Doctor?"

He was silent for a moment. I was about to clarify what I meant when he spoke. "To be honest with you Rose, I have no clue. I never thought that someone could lock himself onto the TARDIS and appear inside but it seems I was wrong. I have no idea but I'm glad it happened anyway." I smiled.

"I'm glad too Doctor. I think I must still have some connecting with the TARDIS from when I absorbed the Time Vortex. I was calling out for someone to save me and I guess the TARDIS answered me calls." It was his turn to smile at me.

"I had never thought about it like that Rose. I guess you're right. You would have more capability with the TARDIS now that you're a Timelady. Until we find another reason I think yours stands."

There was one more thing I wanted to do but was afraid of asking. It seemed the Doctor noticed.

"What is it Rose? You know you can ask me anything."

I gave a half smile. "Doctor, I want to go home." He looked confused and slightly hurt.

"If that's what you want…"

"No not like that Doctor. I want to see Mum. I nearly died and I felt bad about the way I left her last time. I just need to see her. I told you I'm not leaving you ever again." He smiled again and took me hand, heading towards the consol room.

**Doctor's POV**

I landed the TARDIS smoothly and watched as Rose left. I went to grab my coat when I heard her scream. Trying not to think _what now? _I hurried outside to find Rose sprawled on the ground seemingly unharmed.

"Rose? What happened? Are you alright?" I crouched down in front of her but she wouldn't look at me. She kept staring at the ground. "Rose look at me, what happened?"

"It's the ground Doctor, can't you feel it, it's moving all around us."

My eyebrows knitted together. "No it's not moving Rose. The ground is still like it always is."

"But it is Doctor! It's like you said, the world spinning. I can feel the planet falling through space." She looked at me terrified. I wanted to smack myself for being so stupid. I'd been so careless with Rose recently that I needed to look after her better. I had completely forgotten about feeling the world turn. I had gotten so used to it that I could just ignore it. Concentrating I felt the earth turning on its axis. I could see how Rose had fallen over but she would get used to it just as I had done. Gently I pulled Rose to her feet while she held onto me.

"It's alright Rose. Yes I can feel it now and I'm sorry I forgot to warn you but you'll get used to it. It sort of comes with the job description. You wanted to see Jackie remember? Lets not keep her waiting." Rose seemed to wake up at Jackie's name and headed towards the flat stumbling a little. I followed at a slower pace allowing her that time alone with her mother. I looked around the estate. It was the same as ever. The sun was setting slowly in the east casting long shadows on the ground. My tummy grumbled. I wondered if Jackie would cook me something but I knew not to count on that.

I walked through the open flat door letting it shut behind me. Rose was in Jackie's arms. Jackie was soothing her. I walked in and leaned against the wall. Jackie's head snapped up and looked at me above Rose's head.

"What have you done this time? What happened? Where did you go?" Jackie glared at me while she held on to Rose.

"Some place far away." Jackie pulled her gaze away from me knowing I wouldn't say anything else.

"Rose? What's wrong?" I watched as Rose looked up wiping her eyes. She just shook her head.

"It's nothing mum honestly. I just wanted to see you." It was a feeble lie and we all knew it but no one said anything.

"You look exhausted Rose when was the last time you had a decent sleep." Jackie glared at me. "Go have a lie down." I agreed with Jackie, Rose needed to rest for a while.

"I'm fine mum believe me." Rose would always be stubborn.

"Go on Rose while you're here." Jackie was quite insistent. Rose looked to me and I nodded. _Don't worry about me _I told her in her head, _it will give me a chance to talk to Jackie._ Rose gave a small nod and then looked to Jackie.

"Okay mum, I will. It's getting late anyway. Don't you two stay up all night?" I smiled.

_You do know that I won't be able to save you from any slapping. _

"Good night hon." Rose gave Jackie a kiss on the check while I laughed inside. _Don't worry about me, I can look after myself. _

"Good night Rose." Rose smiled.

"Night." Rose left the room.

I was disappointed that I didn't get a kiss but in front of Jackie might not be the best time. It was just me and Jackie now. Jackie said nothing but looked at me for a while and then suddenly left for the kitchen. I heard her move around the kitchen; the kettle boiling and cups being set down on the counter. She came back out with two cups of steaming hot tea, put them on the table and sat down. Getting the hint I sat down and waited. I watched as she sipped her tea. Swallowing she looked up at me her eyes alight.

"I don't trust you as far as I can throw you Doctor just to let you know."

"Ah I see." This is what Jackie and I really needed, to have this kind of talk.

"I still think you're going to leave her again just like last time." Jackie picked up a tea spoon and stirred her tea. I folded my hands around my cup.

"Last time was different." I told her trying not to sound like a little kid who was being told off. Jackie's spoon didn't stop turning as she said,

"Bullshit. You left last time, I know you will leave again." I looked up at her and held her gaze.

"I swear to you it was. I'd been having these dreams where Rose would get old and die while I was helpless. I couldn't do that to her so I made her leave." Jackie's eye's narrowed. Her spoon stopped suddenly.

"You bastard. You were saving your own skin, you selfish bastard."

"And don't I know it. But things have changed Jackie. I swear to you. I will never leave Rose again but she is free to come and go as she likes. I will say this though; if I leave it won't be by choice." Jackie opened her mouth to speak. "No let me finish. If I have to leave her, say if I'm dying and there is nothing that can save me then I will send her back to you even if I have to strap her to the TARDIS. That is one thing I can and will promise you Jackie, whether you trust me or not I will send her back to you." We were both very quiet so for a moment. I watched as Jackie sipped her tea not making eye contact.

I sipped my tea and looked at Jackie again. "What was it like?" I asked breaking the silence. "When I left, what was it like with Rose?"

"Oh like you don't know." Jackie hesitated before she continued. "You've seen her Doctor, she's skin and bone these days. At the start it was hell. It was like I was living with a ghost. She wouldn't do anything at all. She never left her bed, she didn't eat or sleep. I had to bribe and black mail her to eat some food and have a shower. I checked her room for pills and razors. I was so afraid I was going to lose her that I was loosing my mind over her. I didn't know who she was any more. She wasn't my Rose, she was the shell of my daughter. You changed her Doctor and there didn't seem like I could do anything about it." I looked down at my cup again. "And you know what hurt me the most? What scared me more than anything?"

I shook my head, I didn't want to know. This had already gone too far but Jackie didn't' take any notice. "She wouldn't tell me anything at all. Nothing, her own mother and she wasn't able to tell me. It was like when you first stole her away from me and she wouldn't tell me where she went. Gone a whole year and I had no idea what was going on only this time it was worse. I knew where she was but there was nothing I could do. I got _proper _doctors in to talk to her but she would tell them nothing. Then I got Mickey over and left them to it. I don't know what he did but it changed something in her. She woke up again and started living her life. Though it wasn't what I call living, she just went through the motions. She never went out or saw any friends or did anything. That's why I hate you Doctor."

I looked up feeling braver seeing as we had moved off the topic of Rose and back onto me. I could take any abuse about me but anything about what I did to Rose cut me deep. "You have changed my daughter and it seems to me that there is nothing I can do that will make her leave you. So it looks like I'm stuck with you whether I like it or not because I am not about to give up the one beautiful thing in my life but I am warning you _sir,_ if you stick one toe out of line, if you hurt her in anyway Doctor, I swear I will make you life hell for as long as you live. You got that? So you watch it and keep watching."

I nodded. "Understood Jackie, loud and clear."

It was silent again for a moment while we both finished our teas. Suddenly Jackie stood up.

"Rose was right. It's getting late." I stood up as well. I would head back to the TARDIS for the night and come back for Rose in the morning. "I guess you can sleep on the couch tonight Doctor."

I was shocked at her offer. "Thanks Jackie."

She looked at me sternly. "I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for her got that?"

"I guess I deserve that." I saw Jackie's shock at my agreement. It was fine for her not to like me staying in her house and I was okay with that. It was of course my entire fault.

"Right then." Jackie looked uncomfortable.

"Good night Jackie." I moved over to the couch as Jackie moved towards her bedroom.

"Night."

I lay on the couch with my suit jacket covering me. Jackie hadn't given me any blankets but I didn't want to ask too much of her right now. I was thinking about how I was going to prove to Jackie that I was in this for the long run now. Prove to her how much I loved Rose. I felt for my suit pocket and pulled out the small box. I turned the box over in my hands thinking. Maybe this was the right time to use it.

**Rose's POV**

A sudden thirst woke me in the morning. I pulled myself out of bed and made my way towards the kitchen in search of a drink. I had to pause in the lounge, my hand covering my mouth to stop me from laughing.

The Doctor was sprawled on the couch, his long legs dangling over the edge. The couch was much too small for him. I was surprise that mum let him stay here though I saw she hadn't given him a blanket, he was using his suit jacket for warmth. Forgetting my thirst I made my way over to him and sat down on the coffee table before him. He looked so peaceful lying there. His mouth was slightly open, his right arm resting above his head while his left lay across his stomach. It seemed to me that though sleeping on the couch might not be very comfortable, this was the Doctor's first decent sleep in a long time. I know I must have worried him a lot while I was sick but I took pleasure now knowing that he would never have to worry about me again. I must've made a noise or something because he woke up.

He looked around with sleepy eyes. I smiled at him.

"Hello you." He looked back at me still waking up.

"Hi. How are you this morning?"

I leaned him and kissed his mouth. He smiled as I sat back again. "I could get used to that." My smile turned into a grin.

"Me too. I'm good by the way. A nice sleep in just what I needed though I didn't anticipate it being at home." He shifted on the couch giving me room to snuggle in next to him. Gently he placed his right arm over my shoulder laying his hand on my right heart. It was as if he was assuring himself that I was still his forever. I snuggled in closer.

"Did you have a good chat with my darling mother?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. We just needed to clear up a few points on where we stood with each other."

"I don't know why she did that. It's not like she can control me anymore I am 20 not a child."

"She knows that but you're her only daughter. She's just making sure you're safe that's all. I understand perfectly. Besides I had some things I wanted to know. It's all fair in love and war." I gave a half laugh concerned about what Mum had told him about me. It's not like he wasn't beating himself up about it already. I wanted to ignore the topic as much as possible.

"You understand because you've been a father haven't you?" I was almost afraid to ask him because I knew it hurt to think about them but I didn't know where to take this conversation. It was something that had been on my mind for a while now.

"Yeah. I was."

"Do you think that maybe one day…" I wanted him to get where I was going without having to spell it out for him word by word.

"One day maybe." He gave a half laugh. "I know you've been thinking about it Rose and I have too honestly. It's been hard though. I feel like I'm disrespecting them or something but then I see you and I see how much I love you. I think then that maybe I could have that life again, that enjoyment in my life. I have been thinking about it Rose honestly."

I smiled. "I believe you Doctor. Did you ever think that respecting them would be better for you to just continue with your life remembering them?"

"I have thought about it but then I remember that they died at my hand."

"You did the right thing though. Always remember that. Anyway I was just bringing the subject up because Mum isn't getting any younger and I know how much joy it would bring her if she had a little grandchild."

The Doctor sat up a little to look at me straight in the eye. "I know but you do realise how different travelling will be with a child in tow. It will change everything about it."

I nodded, knowing the consequences of a child. "I do know that Doctor. We could always leave him with Mum. She'd love that."

He laughed. "I bet she would. Anyway I'm starving, you gonna feed me any time soon?"

I waked him lightly on the arm and dragged him towards the kitchen. "Pancakes sound good to you?"

Much to my surprise the Doctor was amazing at flipping pancakes. He was cooking them when I heard mum calling for me. Confused as to why she was calling me I left the cooking to the Doctor and went to my mum. She was still in bed when I reached her room. She patted the space on the bed and obediently I lay down next to her.

"What's up Mum?" I asked looking at her.

"I could ask you the same thing Rose."

"Mum please, don't start this now. Really I'm not in the mood." I moved to get up but she pulled me back down.

"Well I'm in the mood Rose. I want to know what happened to you because you aren't the same as you were when you left. Something has changed you and I want to know what." Oh crap. I had forgotten that Mum would probably notice that I had changed since the last time I saw her. I wasn't human anymore, that was certainly a change in me.

"Nothing has changed me mum honestly. I'm the same as I was when I left."

"Don't toy with me Rose. I know my own daughter. I wish you would tell me but I do understand that you might not want to, what I don't understand is why you would lie through your teeth to me when I can see clear as day that something has changed."

I sighed knowing that I should never have tried to lie to mum. She was my mother after all and mothers do know all.

"I'm sorry Mum I truly am. Its just things are better now than they were. My life is complete now, I have the Doctor back and I still have you waiting for me when I come home. I can't tell you what happened because I don't want to know your reaction. Maybe one day I'll tell you mum but right now everything is alright and I want it to stay that way. I can't bear to loose you."

"I'm not going any where Rose, I don't want to make you chose between him and me because I can't allow myself to be that cruel. I want you to know that I've told the Doctor that I'm going to be keeping an eye on him and there is nothing you can do about that. I only want you safe."

I smiled. My mum wouldn't stop caring for me if the world ended.

"Breakfast is ready!" The Doctor called from the kitchen and mum's eyebrows shot up.

"It cooks?"

I laughed as I dragged her out of her bed. "He has his uses." I said as we entered the kitchen.

The Doctor had set the table and everything. The pancakes looked amazing.

"I hope you're not talking about me." I could see laughter in his eyes as we sat down.

"Oh no Doctor. We were just someone who has a few useful qualities at times." The Doctor eyed me suspiciously as we tucked into the pancakes he had cooked for us. They were delicious.

**Doctor's POV**

We were all sitting down eating my pancakes. The mood was quite cheerful. Jackie gossiped about people I didn't know while Rose made the right sounds and comments at the right moments.

Rose's question about children had made my mind spin. Of course she would want a child of her own and I couldn't think of anyone else who I would want to have my child. Rose would be a perfect mother I know she would. I know Rose felt it was the right time but to be honest I think she was rushing a little. I know that she had nearly died and didn't want to waste anytime but she had all of eternity for that now and I wasn't going any where. I noticed that the conversation between Rose and Jackie had died down so I took this as my opportune moment to ask my question.

"Rose," She looked over at me. "Rose Tyler, you know that I love you more than the whole wide universe and you know that there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." Rose nodded looking a little confused. She tried to ask me what I was doing inside my head but I blocked her out. There was no way I was going to ruin the surprise for her. "You know this and I know this but Jackie doesn't." I continued talking before Jackie could cut in. "I've been thinking all night of ways to make Jackie realise how much you mean to me because I don't want you to chose between her and me because that's just cruel. And I think I may have found the right way."

Getting up slowly I kneeled on one knee next to Rose pulling out the little velvet box from my pocket. She smiled at me while Jackie gasped. "I know this isn't the most romantic place but I wanted it to be where you felt most comfortable and where Jackie was able to see how much I love you." Holding the box forward and opening towards Rose I spoke the words so many had said before. "Rose Tyler, I promise to love you and look after you for all of time no matter what happens. Will you marry me?" Rose grinned at me tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course Doctor!" I grinned back at her and gently place the ring on her left hand. It fitted perfectly; the TARDIS had made sure of that. I stood up with Rose and kissed her right on the mouth, not caring if Jackie saw. Rose had just made me so happy. Rose stepped back into better light to inspect the ring. "Its beautiful." She said in awe. I moved forward and took a hold of her hands.

"It's a White Point Star. Its only found on Gallifrey, it's the last one in existence now."

Her eyes widened. "I guess I'd better look after it then hadn't I?"

We turned to Jackie who was still sitting down looking shocked. Rose went over to her. "Mum… are you alright?"

Jackie smiled. "Alright? I'm better than alright! My daughter is getting married! You don't know how long I've waited for this." Jackie leaped up and hugged Rose. She turned to me. "I'll still have an eye on you Doctor, just for fun."

I grinned. "Fair enough... mum."

Jackie eyes widened. "No way! Son-in-law! This can't be happening!" Rose and I laughed.

* * *

**Its quite a large chapter I know. But what did you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know. Might to an epilogue thing like 10 years later with kids etc. What names...? **

**Please review. Thanks**

**xx**


End file.
